The Froggy & Prince Chronicles
by Igrewinlovewithyoursins
Summary: Heh more one shots XP. Bel x Fran, with some hints of Squalo x Xanxus. Please R & R XD! Summary: Breakfast time at the Varia! Fran's thoughts. & more rambles XD
1. Double Killing Spree XP

Ha ha... sorry my friend gave me the idea, so I had to write it down XD! Bel x Fran, (hint's of Xanxus x Squalo,and 8059), one-shot or maybe if I feel like I'll make it into a series of short stories;)

-Eko

Rated: T for the perverted ideas it may give you XD ya pervert jk! I'm a pervert ;P

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own KHR, altho it is on my list to Santa o.

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles

"VROI..." Squalo yawned, walking into the Varia kitchen. It was breakfast time, and Lussuria had made pancakes.

Xanxus, Lussuria, and Levi sat down at the table already eating, as Squalo came in to sit down.

"Good morning my beau!" Lussuria squealed, "Come and sit!" he waved over-dramatically.

"I'm comin, I'm comin," Squalo grumbled.

As he walked into view, you notice that he was wearing bows in his hair, and wait a minute, were those braids?!

"Squalo..." Xanxus with an annoyed tone in his voice, "Seriously, WHAT THE HELL?!" He said this, but he was thinking, _damn! He looks so hot! _

"WHAT NOW?!" It was to early for Squalo to put up with what ever the f****n boss was yelling about.

"Oh!!!" Lussuria squealed again, was he always this energetic in the morning? "He must be talking about this fabulousness!!!" He ran up to Squalo shoving a pocket mirror in his face, so he could see his reflection.

"No need to thank me of course! You know I'll always have your back!" Lussuria continued, taking credit for the braids in the silver hair of Squalo's. He waves walking back to his seat, the mirror in his hand slips and bounces off an angry Squalo's head.

"VOII!!!! LUSSURIA!!!" He yelled as pulled a sword out of nowhere and prepared to stab the life out of the gay freak.

"Zohmigosh! Look at the time!" Lussuria put a hand to his cheek, "Gotta go!" He said smiling and running as Squalo chased after him.

Levi and Xanxus are left alone in silence.

…

"Shi shi shi, pancakes." Bel comes in smiling and still in pajamas, followed by a yawning Fran, also in PJ's and holding a vampire teddy bear (a/n if you don't know what that is, go watch the Nightmare before Christmas).

"What took you guys?" Xanxus glared (a/n when isn't he glaring? XP)

"Sorry," Fran explain nonchalantly, "it's just that yesterday, Bel-sempi and I went out with Vongola tenth's friends, (Xanxus eye twitches) Yamamoto and Gokudara I think, and we stayed out pretty late..."

"What were you guys doing out so late with _those_ two?" Xanxus glared some more.

"On a double- (stab stab stab)" Fran started to answer.

"-KILLING SPREE." Bel finished grinning madly, "Yes... a double killing spree..."

"I'm sure it was..." Xanxus smirked, his brain: _*cough cough* BULL CRAP!_

"I thought thought he was gonna say double da-(stab stab stab)" Poor Levi didn't get to finish his sentence.

"My bad!" Bel grinned, "I slipped."

"Of course you did Sempi." Fran said sarcastically.

END!

**Ha ha okay so the reason I had them go on a date with Yamamoto and Gokudara, was because me friend kept saying that she wished that Bel and Gokudara would be friends. And I said "Yeah then Fran and Bel could double date with Yama and Goku!" And then the rusty light bulb in my head went on (which doesn't happen often!) and came up with this XD I hope ya didn't hate it! And sorry it was so short!  
**

**Please R & R! ^_^**

**lmao double killing spree!**

**À tout à l'heure!**

**-Eko**


	2. Mwa ha ha! WORLD DOMINATION!

Hai Hai! I'm here again... :3 so this time we go inside Fran's head! XD What is he really thinking? IDK read on to find out!!! Please R & R!

-Eko

Rated T for violent thoughts XP

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR but if I did Bel and Fran would be on their honeymoon. :P

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles: MWA HA HA WORLD DOMINATION!!!

"Ushishishi!" Fran felt three oddly shaped knifes pierce his hat. "Froggy go make me food!"

"Sempi... I'm not your slave." Fran answered not planing to move from his spot in front of the TV.

Stab stab stab.

"Sempi..."

"And on your way out hand me the remote, I don't like House (yes Fran likes to watch House MD kind of ironic isn't it), Ushishi." Bel grinned.

"How could you not like House Sempi?" Fran questioned in his monotonic voice, "You two have so much in common."

"Ew, don't compare me to a commoner!" Bel snapped, "And how could anyone like this show? No one dies in it!"

"That's not true Sempi, Wilson's girlfriend died at the end of season-" Stab stab stab.

"You're boring me Froggy! Now get up and make me food!"

"Fine." Fran got up and threw the remote in Bel's face, but sadly Bel caught it, "But you're getting a sandwich."

Stab stab stab.

Fran waited until he was in the kitchen and away from his crazy Sempi's knives' reach, to say, "Still getting a sandwich!"

"Stupid Sempi," he mumbled as he gathered the ingredients necessary to make a sandwich.

_Stupid, stupid Bel-Sempi. _Fran's mind continued. _Stupid, stupid everyone around here! Stupid Master Mukuro for leaving me here with these weirdos! Stupid Xanxus and his stupid chair thing he sits in, one of these days I'm just gonna set the whole thing on fire! I wonder if he sleeps in that thing, he probably does. YEAH THAT'S IT! One of these days I'll just set him and the thing he sits on fire while he's sleeping! After that, getting rid of everyone else will be easy-peasy! Next will be the stupid gay shark! Yeah, I'll shave him bald and then I'll, then I'll... rip off everyone of his limbs and feed him to the stupid boss's mutant lion thing! Yeah, then next will be... The gay freak, even if I don't hate him as much, he has to go. I'll... I'll... I'll... hmm... he's a toughy... I'll come back to him later. After that Levi will be easy I bet. Actually he'll probably commit suicide or something after he hears the boss it dead. Or... he'll go insane and try to avenge his death, but I doubt he will. Back to Lussuria, I think I'll just send that guy to like South America, or some where else where all the guys are gay, _(a/n *sweat drop* that's kind of a naive thought there Fran) _he'll be happy there right? I'll find a use for him later. _

_THEN Bel-Sempi. Heh heh_ (a/n lol Fran's kind of a creeper). _Oh the countless number of things I want to do to that guy! But for starters, I'll kill him, then I will revive him, and then guess what I'll do... I'll kill him again! Then I'll bring him back to life again, and kill him again! Then I'll revive him again! But this time I won't kill him... I'll make him be my slave for life!!! Then I'll rape him and kill him AGAIN! Then I'll revive him one more time! And I'll stab him with his own knives multiple times, until he almost dies of blood loss! Then I'll abandon him in the middle of the Sahara for three weeks! And come back to finish him off, and right before he dies you know what I'll say!? I'll say "GO TO HELL YOU STUPID GODDAMN SHISHISHI!!!!" Then I'll stab him again!_

_Yes, and after I have defeated the Varia, I'll help Mukuro dominate the world just as he plans. I'll lead him on, so he'll see me as a loyal assistant... and then one night I'll kill him in his sleep. A shovel to the head won't do it of course, so I'll have to think of something, but I have time to do that, it's gonna be a while until he dominates the world. Then I will take over! I will be King of the World!!! And then, just for fun, I'll bring Bel-Sempi back to life once more! Just so he can see me be King of the World and I can rub it in his big fat ugly face! I'll even rip off his bangs so he can have a long good look! Then (finally a use for Lussuria) I'll have the gay freak rape him, and kill him again! HA! TAKE THAT SEMPI!!!_

"Ushishishi," Stab stab stab, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face you uncute kohai."

Bel takes the sandwich that Fran just finished making and goes back to the lounge. Fran just stands there with the same old blank expression, "Whatever you say Bel-Sempi, whatever you say..."

END.

**Well there you have it. Fran secretly wants to dominate the world XD. Although I'm starting to think he needs help... well maybe I need help for writing that XP. And just in case anyone feels offended, I didn't mean to make fun of House, I love House he's my favorite!**

**I hope you liked it! Please R & R!**

**I probably won't be posting anything new for a while so Happy Holidays Everyone! **

**-Eko**


	3. Froggys have Feelings too

Lmao... so apparently I've been spelling Sempai wrong for the last week...

My brain:_ Gee Echo you're a genius! _

Me: Of course I am! I'm so _smarticle!_ Because my teachers _learned _me well! AND I HAVE AN _EDU-MA-CATION! _XD! (Muchos Thank-yous to Hana1225 BTW for pointing that out! :D)

Well I got this idea from my smarticle brain, I thought it was cute so I typed it up! XD

Rating: Rated T for what it implies XD and language

* * *

Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns KHR... and that's not me... sadly... XD

Disclaimer2: I also do not own LM.C!

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles: Froggys have Feelings too...

_Why am I here again!?I _Bel thought as he kicked pile of leaves. He was at that park, and it was all that stupid gay shark commanders fault. Well, maybe the boss's too, but whatever. They were redoing the carpet of the Varia headquarters, all because Xanxus thought it wasn't the right shade of blood red (apparently there are different types).

Bel sat down on a park bench and sighed. Stupid Xanxus and his _blood red_ carpentry. _ Go take a walk or something,_ the shark suggested (well shouted... and with a couple swear words in between). _Princes don't take walks!_ Bel had said. _F****N TRASH GO TAKE A WALK! _Xanxus had ordered before getting into the car with Squalo (they were going to run 'errands' *cough cough* sure you are...)

Now here he was... sitting... on a bench... bored as hell. Then something green bouncing across the pavement caught his eye. It landed on the bench besides Bel. It was a frog, or a toad (Bel could never tell the difference), but it gave him a feeling of nostalgia that made him smile, a warm smile. _Wait a minute Bel! Why the hell are you smiling!? It's just a stupid frog!_Stupid frog... he smiled his _Prince the Ripper_ smile and 'Ushishishi'-ed.

Fran, fortunately (thought Bel), was stuck with the gay freak who took him grocery shopping. Ha loser!

The frog hopped away (probably creeped out by Bel's shishishi's). Bel sighed. _Today is going to be a long day..._

_Well, better get out of this commoner place,_he thought getting up. He was making his way out of the park when he heard a couple of kids laughing, but that wasn't what had caught his attention, it was what they were saying...

"It's such a stupid frog!"

"What do we do with it?"

"Let's dissect it!"

"No let's drown it!"

"Stupid! Frogs can't drown! They have like gills, or something!"

"Nuh uh! Those are tadpoles smart butt!"

"How about we just rip off all it's limbs?!"

"I say we set it on fire-"

"Ushishishi, what do you little peasants think you're doing?" Bel interrupts the boys' arguing.

The boys stared at Bel in silence. Probably because they were scared. Actually scratch the probably, they _were_ scared.

"Um... er... yeah..." One of the boys stuttered backing away from Bel. Then they all took off running leaving the frog behind.

"Shishishi," Bel smirked, "Way to go stupid frog," He picked the frog up. "I leave you alone for one second and you go off and almost kill yourself." He putt the frog down on a rock.

The frog (being a frog) showed no gratitude what-so-ever and gave a big fat frog "RIBBIT!" and bounced off.

Bel sweat drops. _Great Bel, now you're talking to frogs... you're losing your touch!_

He sighs again, and makes his way out of the park. _Those carpenter peasants better be done,or else they'll be skewered be me!_ He turns a corner when:

"SEMPAI!!" The voice comes from behind him.

Bel whirls around to see the frog chasing after him, "Bel-sempai wait up- wah!"HONK! A car barely misses him. _Stupid frog what does think he's doing, running out into the street like that!? _

Fran finally catches up, stopping to catch his breath. "Sempai... the... shark said..." He stuttered in between pants, "The shark said you can come back now."

"Ushishishi." Bel chuckled as they started to walk again, "Froggy came to look for the prince. Did the poor froggy miss me?"

"No," Fran said in his usual tone, he adjusted his hat (which brought a lot of attention to Fran and Bel, not very often you run into a boy in a frog hat), "Lussuria sent me."

"Oh... I see..." Bel said, "So how was the froggy's day?"

Fran stops walking. Bel turns back and looks at him, "What?"

"Sorry... it's just that... I thought you asked me about my day." The frog explained.

"I did."

"Whoa..." Fran seemed actually surprised, "It's not like you to take others into consideration, sempai."

"..." Bel started to walk again, though he only did this so Fran wouldn't see his face, which was fading into a light shade of pink. "I'm not," He finally said, "I can't believe the stupid frog thought I actually meant it!"

"Okay..." a confused Fran began to follow his sempai.

"Walk faster stupid frog!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

FIN!

* * *

**Haha poor Bel... so I know I said I wasn't going to be posting anything new for a while, but I couldn't help it! It's winter break and I have nothing to do besides type and draw (I have no social life XP). I need a car O.o... hopefully Santa will get me one- gah! I'm rambling again!**

**Well I hope you like it! Please R &R! XD DO IT FOR THE PIE! PIE TASTES GEWD! ;3**

**Oh! Before I leave I have to say something (Yes I'm using this as Advertising space!)! LM.C IS AWESOME!! (!) For those of you don't know who they are, they're a Visual-kei band! And they are AWESOME!**

**Okay I should go now...**

**ADIOS!**

**-Eko ^.^**


	4. Road Froggy

I'm bored... I _could_ draw... NAH! I'll type! :3

So... In this episode/chronicle Fran gets to show off his mad driving skillz!! You'll see what I mean... ;D

Rated T for swearing XD

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own-y KHR! O.

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles: Road Froggy

"Yo,"

Fran caught the jacket and the keys that were thrown at him. "What?" He said looking up from the TV.

"The prince wants pizza!"

"And?"

"Ushishishi, what do you mean 'and?'" Bel smirked, "We're going to go get some!"

"Sempai... it's called _Order Out._" Fran complained nonchalantly.

"Well, the prince feels like going out, so we're going out!" Bel said already making his way towards the door.

Fran's brain:

_Well Fran here are you're options:_

_1- Go with him..._

_2-Refuse, be stabbed, go reluctantly..._

_3- Take off running in the opposite direction, hide in a cave for the rest of your life, become a hermit..._

_4- Go jump off a cliff_

_Hmm... toughy, I'm sorta leaning towards option 3... but I like 4... do I feel like doing anything that involves effort today? Not really. Sigh... I guess I'll go..._

Fran got up and followed his sempai out the door.

Outside Bel opened the door to the passenger side of his red Lamborghini. (Yes _his _redLamborghini). Fran just stood staring at him as Bel got in.

"What are you waiting for stupid frog? Get in the car!" He said motioning to the driver's side.

"Wait... you want _me_ to drive?" Fran asked in an 'are-you-F****n-kidding-me?' way.

"Well you don't expect the prince to, do you?" Bel spat.

"Fine..." He starting to walk around to the driver's side. "It's your life." He muttered under his breath.

Fran got in and put his seat-belt on.

"You don't need the seat-belt." Bel said.

_Oh yeah I'm gonna need it._ Fran's thoughts contradicted as hes started the car.

He adjusted the mirrors and started to back out of the driveway. (a/n of the Varia headquarters I'm guessing, _if _it has a driveway)

"Hey sempai,"

"Yeah?"

"You have life insurance right?"

"WHAT?!"

And with that Fran floored it.

"HOLY S**T! FRAN SLOW THE F*** DOWN!" Bel yelled now reaching for his seat belt. (a/n XD anyone notice that he called him Fran ;])

"Okay sempai." Fran slowed down a bit (but not that much).

They were waving through cars, Bel was freaking out in the passenger seat, but Fran seemed to be enjoying himself.

"HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SIGNAL WHEN YOU TURN!" (--It's not like Bel to care for traffic laws ;3)

"Ah... well too late."

"F***! SLOW DOWN!"

"Yeah yeah,"

"HEY WATCH OUT FOR THAT-"

Fran dodged whatever it was he was supposed to 'watch out' for.

"H-HEY! THE LIGHT WAS RED!!"

"No it wasn't it was yellow."

"OKAY STOP THE CAR!"

SCREECH!!!

"STUPID! NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! GO GO!"

"Well you said stop-"

"OKAY! FRIGGIN PULL OVER NOW!"

Fran pulled over to the side of the road. And innocently (but with his face blank) looked at Bel. Bel just stared at him, eye-twitching (not that you could see;]).

"How in hell did you get your license?"

Fran shrugged.

"OUT OF THE CAR."

Fran and Bel switched places.

"Okay, from now on I drive." Bel was irritated, "And you... you just stay away from any moving vehicle that can go over 25 miles an hour."

"Whatever... I warned you." Fran rolled his eyes and proceeded to stare out his window.

"Ushishishi," Bel back to his normal self, "Froggy _this _is how you drive."

"Yeah yeah,"

Actually Bel's driving wasn't all that perfect either, it just wasn't complete chaos.

…later outside the pizza place...

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Bel yelled.

"It's closed." Fran pointed out bluntly.

"I know that, I'm not stupid, stupid froggy!"

"Just saying."

Bel started the car again. Obviously very pissed.

"You know sempai, we have the ingredients for pizza back at home, if you still want pizza, we can make it."

Bel gave Fran a look.

Fran sighed, "And by 'we' I mean mostly me,"

"Ushishishi, okay then," Bel smirked, "lets go home so the frog can make the prince a pizza!"

_Yay me, _Fran thought.

...back in the kitchen of the V.Q....

Ingredients were spilling over everywhere, and Fran was covered in flour (because Bel 'accidentally' threw a bunch of knives at the flour bag next to Fran).

"Okay sempai," Fran called from the fridge, "What kind of toppings would you like?"

"The prince only likes pepperoni." Bel said, he had been sitting on a stool by the counter watching the frog make his pizza.

"Fine," Fran said coming back to the counter with the ingredients, "_your_ half will have pepperoni."

"Ushishi, what do you mean my _half?_"

"I want Hawaiian style," Fran said bluntly, "So I'm gonna put pineapple and ham on my half."

"Who said I was going to share?"

"Sempai it is only fair, I _made_ the pizza."

Three knives were pierced into Fran's hat.

"Sempai, I'm hungry too." Fran complained.

"Alright... fine, the prince will share," Bel said stubbornly.

"Good." Fran said placing the pizza in the oven.

...30 minutes later...

Fran served the pizza to Bel and himself. He sat down at the kitchen table across from Bel.

"Shishi, this better be good Froggy." Bel smirked taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

Fran was eating his pizza, when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

"What?" He said looking up, "Do you not like it?"

"No it's not that,"

"What is it then?"

"Does pineapple taste good on pizza?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"Do you want to try it?"

"..." Bel considered, "Well since the froggy offered!" He reached over to Fran's plate and took his pizza, then took a bite out of it.

"You know sempai," Fran sighed, "When I offered, I didn't mean _my_ piece that _I _was _eating._" He reached over to the whole pizza and grabbed a new slice.

"Yeah I know," Bel smirked, "But I wanted the froggy's pizza."

Fran was going to say something, but was too tired to start an argument. It had been a long day. He let out a yawn.

Bel was thirsty, "Hey frog, go get me something to drink."

"You should get it yourself, sempai, I'm tired."

"Ushishishi, does the froggy want to die?"

_Right now? Yeah I'd prefer dying over getting the fake prince a drink,_ but Fran didn't say that out loud. He let out another yawn instead.

"Fine, I'll go get it myself, stupid useless froggy." Bel got up and went to the kitchen to search for something to drink. "Hey froggy do you know if we have-"

Bel didn't finish, because he came back to find the frog fast asleep on the table. Bel smiled at the frog.

"Good night froggy."

END.

* * *

**Yeah I tried to make the end sound less corny but that didn't happen! Sorry 'bout that!^.^**

**Ha ha XD Fran and I have similar driving styles! Altho Bel's reaction to his driving seemed so unlike Bel... oh well. I hope you guys liked it anyways^_^**

**Please R&R. Pweety-pweety please! XD**

**Guten Abend!**

**-Eko**


	5. Girlfroggy? No Thank You

So me and one of my forum friends where playing the 'what if' game with our favorite anime characters, and we can up with some pretty fun ones. The one that interested me the most was "What if Fran was openly gay?" So I'ma have some fun with that XD

Rated T for violence... I think :P

* * *

Disclaimer: Santa didn't bring me KHR for X-mas T.T so... me no own-y XP

* * *

The Froggy and Prince Chronicles: Girlfroggy? No thank you.

"Sempai?"

"What is it?" Bel snapped.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"..." _What kind of question is that? _(Bel's thoughts)

Bel and Fran were in the Varia lounge, sitting around, watching TV, and basically doing nothing. It had been a long and boring day.

"Ushishishi, why does the froggy want to know?"

"No reason really, I was just wondering why you've never brought a girl home," Fran replied nonchalantly, "but never mind that was a silly question, a contradiction in itself."

Stab stab.

"Ushishi, just so you know froggy, many girls have wanted to date me, who wouldn't? But I turned them down, they were all peasants."

"Hmm... interesting..." Fran said as if he wasn't buying it. This irritated Bel, but he let it go.

"So what about the Froggy?"

"Hm?" Fran looked up.

"No girl froggy? Do all the girl frogs in the pond think the frog is gross?" Bel smirked, "Shishi I know I do."

"No... I don't have a girlfriend," Fran said casually

"I knew it, poor froggy can't have relationships."

"But Bel-sempai all I said was I didn't have a girlfriend, I didn't say anything about not having relationships..."

"..." Bel was confused, "Is the froggy implying that... he's gay?"

"I'm not implying anything sempai, I am gay," Fran said simply.

"..." Bel was surprised, and failed to hide it, "Why didn't the prince know about this?"

Fran shrugged, "You never asked."

_Well gee... frog, wouldn't you think it would be nice to know?_

"Ushishi, shouldn't you be sharing a room with the fag then?"

Fran shrugs again, "I didn't think you'd mind"

"..."_ How would I not!?_

"Do you mind?"

"...Not really, It's not like I'm interested in guys..." _LIE._

"Okay," Fran faced the TV and continued to watch.

"So... do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why would you care?" Fran totally suspicious grinned, (evil Fran is back again) Bel couldn't see of course since Fran was still facing the TV.

"Ushishi, no reason." Bel spat, "So do you?"

"No, I don't"

"Hmm..."

Fran started watching TV again.

...silence...

"So from a gay guy's point of view-"

"YES!! YOU'RE FLIPPIN HOT!!"Fran exploded. "NOW IF YOU'RE GOING TO ASK ME OUT JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Okay okay, geez..." Bel smirked, "So... Friday?"

"Yes, I'll be ready at 8."

FIN.

* * *

**Warg! Sorry it was so short! But I hope you guys liked it anyways... That 'what if' game is fun, there's another one from that game I want to do ^.^ I really like doing these can't you tell? So if anyone out there would like to request a 'what if' that would be awesome... but you don't have too... altho it would be nice if you did... XP**

**So I decided (well not really I had 3 requests and a last one from my sister;P) that I'll put the a/n at the end from now on... I was wondering if those were getting annoying... sry about that!**

**Please R&R!! I like your opinions! 3**

**I'll C U l8r! (lol text speak!)**

**-Eko**


	6. My name is Flan

I'm here once more XD excited and ready to type! Today on the Froggy & Prince Chronicles, _What if _Fran had a split personality? Lol I know I'm gonna have fun with this one!!!!

Rated: T for possible cruel humor lol XD

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR T.T

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles: My name is Flan

Fran was making his way to the Varia kitchen, when he remembered something crucially important. He turned, planning to go back when:

Stab stab stab.

"The prince is hungry, Frog make me food!"

Sigh. "Isn't Lussuria done with breakfast yet?"

"Nope." Bel sat lazily on the couch in his black silk pajamas holding his vampire teddy bear*. "Him and Levi went on a mission."

"Well... hold on I have to go get something-" Three stabs interrupted Fran. "Sempai..."

"Prince is hungry now. Go make him food now."

"Fine," _It can wait,_ Fran hoped.

He went into the kitchen and Bel followed.

"What would you like?" Fran asked.

"Pancakes."

"..." Fran stared blankly at his Sempai, "Cereal it is!" He opened the cupboard where the cereal was. Stab stab stab.

"Ushishi, I said I wanted pancakes, is the froggy deaf?"

"Yeah, well I don't know how to make pancakes, so we're having cereal." Fran being blunt.

Stab stab, Bel was starting irritate Fran.

"Sempai, I said I didn't know how to-" Stab.

"Then learn!"

"But-" Stab.

Then something inside Fran snapped. He pulled out one of the many knives stuck to his hat, a evil aura looming over him.

_Woosh!_ The knife barely missed Bel and that's only because he moved out of the way. _What the?_ (Bel thought)

"WHAT THE HELL!? I SAID I DIDN'T FRIGGIN KNOW HOW TO MAKE F****N PANCAKES!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!"

More knives from the frog hat went flying towards Bel. Bel quickly dodged.

"Ushishishi. When did the froggy get so good at throwing knives?" Bel dodged another knife.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR LAUGH!?! YOU FRIGGIN SOUND LIKE A GIRL!!!" Fran was practically throwing a tantrum now.

"Ushishi, what did the frog say?" Bel now prepared to throw knives at Fran.

"AND STOP. [knife throw] CALLING. [knife throw] ME. [throw] FROG! [throw]" Fran huffed (now tired) throwing the last of the knives.

"Shishi I can call the frog whatever I want." Bel smirked.

"I- I-" Fran panted before passing out.

"Ushishishi, the frog better get up before I skewer him."

…

"Froggy, the prince said get up!"

…

"Fran?" Bel was actually worried now, which was amazing cuz that didn't happen often.

…

"mnmistfrn..." Fran mumbled from the floor.

"What?" Bel knelt down beside Fran and started poking him with a knife.

"mnm..izn...fran..."

"Stupid frog speak up-" Fran's hand grabbed Bel's shoulder (scaring the shit out of Bel btw if he would ever admit).

"My name... isn't... Fran." A voice similar to Fran's purred into Bel's ear.

"Stupid frog don't touch the prince!" Bel stood up shaking Fran off,

"My name isn't frog either," Fran smirked, smiling a creepy smile so unlike Fran, his voice was also less monotonic. "It's Flan**."

"Stupid frog is loosing it, hurry up and make me pancakes the prince is still hungry!" Bel only slightly crept out.

"I said my name isn't frog, princess."

"Pancakes. Now!" Stab.

Well not really _Stab, _a knife was thrown, but Fran- _er I mean _Flan, caught it.

Next thing you know Flan pinned Bel to the floor holding the thrown knife to his face. Flan sat on top of him. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to make pancakes, but I can give you something sweeter." Flan said leaning in.

"Ushishi, a little too close there froggy." Bel said this but he didn't back away.

"It's Flan." Flan said before closing the gap between their lips.

The kiss turned into a total make out session. But in the middle of the third or fourth kiss;

"Er... Bel-Sempai?" Fran said.

"What?" Bel said in between a kiss.

"What are you doing?"

Bel stopped and looked at Fran.

"Flan?"

"Who's that?"

"Ushishi you don't remember?" Bel smirked.

"Remember what? You coming onto me?" Fran now realizing what was going on.

"No, the frog came onto me."

"Did not."

"Ushishi, look who's on top of _me_."

Fran looked at their position and jumped off his Sempai. Bel got up smiling his prince-the-ripper smile.

"Ushishi, do you remember now?"

"N-no... what happened?" Fran now turning a slight shade of red.

"Well first you were saying weird stuff," You can tell Bel is messing with Fran.

"Weird stuff?"

"Yeah, weird stuff, sick stuff... _dirty _stuff." Bel grinned.

"D-Dirty?" Fran reddened more.

"Ushishishi, yeah... you said your name was Flan."

"Crap..." Fran now realizing that he forgot to take his medication.

"And then you jumped on top of me-"

"Okay! I get it! Stop!"

"And then you took one of my knives and-"

"Stop! I-I- I have to go- arhh!!" Fran took off running upstairs. And after that day, never again did he forget to take his medication. ;D

END.

**

* * *

*From nightmare before X-mas**

****I know Fran's name is actually pronounced Flan, but I refuse to call him that. I really can't call him that without thinking of a Mexican pastry XP. So I made it into two different names XD**

**Lol I like Flan (I bet Bel did too ;D) I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please R & R!!! ^.^**

**Cookies are gewd! ---that was random XD**

**Bye!**

**-Eko**


	7. Froggy Fiction D

Okay so as soon as I read this I knew I HAD to do it!!! :D Mwa ha ha! Lol I'm just kidding... So I'd like to thank Reina-chan for this awesome idea (well her many awesome ideas XD)!!!! So muchos thank yous!!!!! Gosh I'm so looking forward to this: What if Bel & Fran found out about and looked at all the BelxFran fics?

Rated T cuz yeah XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR Akira Amano does. I do not own the 'What if?" Reina-chan does :D (I hope you don't mind the honorific ^.^)

* * *

The Froggy and Prince Chronicles: Froggy Fiction ;D

"Ushishishi what are you doing froggy?" Bel said as he walked into the frog's room, which wasn't all that big, thanks to a certain neighbor who wanted his room bigger because he was self proclaimed 'royalty'.

"On the internet," He closed his laptop before Bel could see what he was doing, not that he was doing anything wrong, he just did it to irritate his Sempai. He turned and looked up at Bel innocently. "May I help you?"

"The prince is bored." Bel declared.

"What prince?" Pretending to search for the 'prince' behind Bel.

Stab stab.

"Not funny stupid frog."

Fran opened his laptop, and continued his game of Solitaire. "Bel-sempai, are you _really_ prince?"

"Of course I am stupid frog!" Bel sat down on Fran's bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I am a genius after all!"

"If you are, what exactly are you 'prince' of?"

"Ushishi, of Lotsa-riches land* of course!" Bel said proudly.

"..."

"What!?"

"_Lotsa-riches land?_"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Does that even exist?"

"Of course it does, shishi, look it up!"

"You're telling me, that if I go to Google, and type in _Prince Belphegor_, it's going to tell me you're the prince of _Lotsa-riches land?_"

"Yep."

Fran opened Firefox, went to Google and typed in Prince Belphegor.

"_Prince Belphegor,"_ Fran read, "_prince of Lotsa-riches land._ Well look at that, you weren't lying."

"Ushishi, I never lie... well... sometimes I don't."

"Hm," Fran still looking at the computer. "_Related searches, Fran and Bel..."_

"Ew... who the hell put the stupid frog's name next to the prince's!? Better yet, why is the frog's name _in front_ of the prince's!?!"

"Should I click on it?"

"Well duh!"

"K, k," He clicked on it, "Hm... Fran and Bel on ?"

"Fanfiction? Like the crap people write when they have no life**?"

Fran clicked on it.

"Look there's like 70 stories, want to read one?"

"Sure." Bel still ticked about how Fran's name was before his.

Fran clicked on a random one and they both started reading to themselves.

…

"Well they certainly got you right... look they even wrote 'shishishi'" Fran pointed out.

…

"Do I really say 'I'm a prince' that often?"

"Yes, you do Sempai."

…

"What the hell!?! I'm not gay! I'm _bi!_"

"You're bi Sempai?"

"Yes is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. That explains a lot."

…

"WHAT!?" Both Fran and Bel yelled at the same time.

"Where did he say you touched!?" Fran yelled. Monotone gone.

"Who wrote this!? I am going to skewer them!"

"Eww!!" Monotone slightly coming back.

"What!?"

"That's what you said- right before, you know, you did THAT to me!"

Stab.

"LIKE I'D EVER DO _THAT_ TO _YOU_!!!"***

"I'm not sure Sempai, you said it yourself, you are _bi._" Fran's monotone was completely back.

"YEAH BUT STILL!"

"..." Fran eyed Bel suspiciously, "Sempai, no offense, but I think you should leave my room."

"WHAT?!"

"It's getting pretty dark and I have to be concerned for my safety."

"Your safety my butt!! No one kicks the prince out!"

"Fine you can stay, but stay 5 feet away from me at all times." Fran said scooting away. "Oh and it'd also make me more comfortable if you got off my bed."

Stab stab.

"Ushishi, don't tell the prince what to do! And I could care less about the froggy's comfort!"

"Fine then I'll just leave." Fran said heading towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because you might rape me or something."

Stab!

"LIKE HELL I'D RAPE YOU!!"

"Sure... that's what they all say." Fran opened the door.

"Who's _they?!_ You're not making any sense stupid frog!"

"Good night Pervert-Sempai."

"What did you call me?!" The door closed.

So that night Fran slept on the couch, and Bel went to sleep plotting people's death's. By 'people' he meant the people who invented Google, the people who invented Fanfiction, the people who _write_ Fanfiction and the frog. ^.^

END.

**

* * *

*lol Lotsa-riches land, that's from my Alice in Wonderland story for Creative Writing, I just really like the name XD**

****Ouchie! Bel! That hurt! And just for your FYI!! I went out yesterday so I do so have a life!!!! -_-'' okay maybe I don't... wargh there goes my self esteem! Gee thanks Bel!**

*****lol right... Bel you know you want to ;D**

**Wahh!!! I'm on Bel's hit list!!! T.T Lol, I had fun with this one! Thanks again Reina-chan!!! I hope you all like it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Happy 2010!!! And I hope this year was better than your last! I know mine was XD**

**À tout à l'heure!**

**-Eko**


	8. His name is Zel

So there was another one shot that I wrote before this... I was very happy with the beginning of it and the middle... then BAM!!! It's like I ran into a huge brick wall of nothingness!!! =_='' So I decided to doodle for inspiration... and I got re-inspired for another fic, so I guess I'll finish that other one later k? :D

Rated T for violence

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't not not own KHR :D

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles: His name is Zel

Poke poke.

"Hmm.."

Poke poke.

"..."

Poke Poke.

"Mmm... go away..."

STAB STAB!

"I said please go away Sempai," Fran pulled the comforter over his head and turned to face the other way.

Stab stab stab.

"Sempai..." Fran sat up still sleepy, and looked at the clock on his bed stand. It was 1... AM. "That's not nice." He took his Sempai's knives and chucked them, earning him another stab.

"The prince wants to play." Bel was standing beside Fran's bed.

"It's 1... in the morning."

"Ushishi yeah and?"

"Why are you in here? ...And not in your room? ...Sleeping?" Fran scratched his bed hair, yawning.

"Well... the prince can't sleep." Bel lifted Fran's comforter and scooted in.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's cold."*

"Sempai this is uncomfortable, can you please get out of my bed?"

"No, it's cold,"

"Bel-sempai please!?"

"Ushishishi don't tell the prince what to do! And I promise I won't do anything weird."**

"Fine." Fran sighed giving in.

"Tell me a story." Bel demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, tell the prince a story so he can sleep."

"I don't know any stories."

"Then make one up!"

"Fine..." Fran sighed again, "Once upon a time there was a big fat ugly prince named Be-" Stab! "Zel! His name was Zel!"

"Ushishishi, I bet it was."

"Yeah, Zel was the prince of a place called... Bigphoney." He paused in thought, "Bigphoney, was a very pretty, very peaceful, very innocent place. But after Zel arrived, there was only pure madness and chaos. He had killed his family using... Forks, yes forks, he even killed his twin sister... umm... Masiel. He took over the city, and soon after the land of Bigphoney became a living Hell.

"There was famine, plague, and cannibalism... lots and lots of cannibalism. The streets of Bigphoney were stained in blood, and there was limbs and eyeballs all over the place. Prince Be- Zelphagor terrorized the streets of this fallen city with his feared forks."

"Feared forks?" Bel asked.

"Yep, his forks were very feared." Fran informed.

"Ushishishi," Bel smiled."Please, continue."

"So meanwhile Prince Zel ran havoc through the streets of Bigphoney, in another land, far far away, there lived a boy. A nice, innocent, never did anything wrong, boy. He had... purple hair, so everyone called him 'grape', but he really really REALLY REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLY HATED THAT NAME. And preferred to be called by his actual name that was Gran, not Grape, not Granny, Gran. But one day, as this boy that never did anything wrong made his innocent way to school. He, who never did anything wrong to offend anyone in anyway what-so-ever, was drugged and kidnapped from his homeland.

"Gran woke up in a strange place, where he was forced to work/be-slave-of the Prince of Bigphoney against his will. The big, fat, ugly, selfish, egocentric, narcissist, inconsiderate to others, self-centered-"

"Okay I get it stupid frog!" Bel less amused.

"Yeah, well he had to slave away for the stupid Prince who was annoying and wore tiaras and stabbed him with forks and woke him up at ONE IN THE MORNING. And he lived _unhappily _ever after, The End." Fran pulled the covers over his head once more and faced the other way, "Goodnight sempai."

"Nice story," Bel chuckled, "Good night froggy." He turned so he faced the opposite direction as Fran.

…

"So..." Bel spoke, "Do you really think I'm ugly?"

"Good night Bel-sempai."

"Ushishishi, good night Grape."

-------------------next morning at breakfast----------------------------

Lussuria whispers to Squalo and Levi: Did any one notice that Bel came out of Fran's room this morning?

*dirty thoughts through the Varia's heads that morning XD*

End.

***This whole scene (it probably sounds familiar to some of you) was inspired by that one episode of Shugo Chara, the 'it's cold' scene XP**

**** "... And I promise I won't do anything weird." --- taken directly from Shugo Chara!! .**

**I believe in Amuto!!!! XD Just fyi... **

**Lol grape!!! Poor Fran!!! I like Prince Zel, he reminds me of someone I know... I just can't quite put my finger on it ;D**

**I hoped you guys like it XD Please R & R!**

**KILL YOUR FAMILY!!! (Yes that's a yugioh abridged referance)**

**laterz!**

**-Eko**


	9. The Shark Who Meddled

Lol so I can't believe I can sing along to this song... I don't even know what it's saying... XD I'm listening to Sora Namidairo by Lovelymochochang... my current obsession XP (who said obsessions were bad for your health? XD)

So my apologize for not updating sooner, but I'm back at school so I have less time T.T I also hope to finish some 'what if's' I started and haven't finished --- total procrastinator (I'm sure I've mentioned before but it's true -_-'')

Yes this morning I was re-inspired, and you wont believe what caused it, I am inspired by the most random things -_-'' but it was fried snails... but don't worry fried snails have absolutely nothing to do with this fic :P

Rated T because of fried snails, and language, also some violence

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor fried snails.

* * *

The Froggy and Prince Chronicles: The Shark Who Meddled

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII!!!!!!!! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SLICE YOU TO SHREDS!!!!"

"Ushishishi, I dare you."

"F****N BRAT IT'S ON!"

Yes, it is what it seems, Bel and Squalo were at it again. They hadn't been at it for a while, so it was bound to happen sooner or later... and that later was now. Levi came into the lounge and sat down in the armchair by the window, but no one noticed like usual.

"Ushishi not now, the prince feels like watching TV." Bel flopped down on the couch and took the remote off the coffee table.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WAS ABOUT TO SLICE YOUR UNGRATEFUL SPOILED A** TO PIECES!!!" Squalo was in the middle of drawing out his sword.

"Stop yelling, you're getting annoying, gay shark." Bel was now flipping through channels.

"Hey I like that show-" Levi started to say, but like always, no one cared.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU F****N BRAT!?!"

"Again with the yelling..." Bel turned up the volume of the TV which annoyed Squalo.

"VROOOOOOI!!! STOP BEING A F****N GIRL AND FIGHT!!!"

Bel ignored him turning on the surround sound.

"F****N BRAT!" He snatched the remote from Bel and turned off the TV.

"Hey what the-" Bel got up and pulled out some knives, "Ushishi, bad move sharky."

"If you want the remote come and get it... princess." Squalo teased.

"Ushishishi," Bel threw some knives, "I don't need to, I can go watch TV somewhere else."

"VROI!!! WHAT THE F**K!? YOU'RE STILL NOT GONNA FIGHT!?!? I CALLED YOU A GOD DAMN PRINCESS!!!" Squalo yelled as Bel made his way towards the exit.

Bel threw some knives over his shoulder, but Squalo dodged them. "Yeah... the prince is feeling lazy today..."

"Fine, I'll just have some fun here with your phone..." Bel froze as Squalo held up a blood red Motorola Razor*. _When the heck did he take that?!_

"Yep lets see..." Squalo flipped the phone open and started to go through his stuff. "How about I start with your outbox?"

_Whoosh. _A fast knife sliced the air, barely missing Squalo, but slicing a single sliver strand of his hair as he dodged. Squalo smirked.

"Give that back." Bel glared, not that you could see it, but you could feel it's murderous aura.

"Look at that," Squalo continued, "20 outgoing messages to Fran... lets see what they say..."

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, _more knives.

"_Stupid froggy where are you? The prince want's food...." _Squalo read. _"Stupid frog come clean my room... Stupid frog still waiting for that food... Stupid frog I'm going to skewer you... Stupid frog don't make the prince wait... _blah, blah, blah. How boring..."

"Stupid shark, give me my phone back now!"

"Come and get it brat!"

"Ushishi, you asked for it gay shark." Bel pulled out more knives.

"Yeah, well at least my love isn't one-sided." _Oohohoo, burn!_ Squalo drew out his sword.

"Who asked you fag!?!" Bel threw at least twenty knives at Squalo.

"So you don't deny it?" Squalo smirked defending himself with his sword and making a comeback.

"Deny what? I have no idea what you're talking about..." Bel jumped over Squalo, dodging his flaming sword, then threw more knives.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Squalo ducked and dodged more knives, they were flying at him in growing numbers.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Ushishishi, I have absolutely no idea."

A yelp was heard, as one of Bel's knives almost got Levi still sitting by the window.

"I'm talking about Fran." Squalo missed Bel and sliced one of the drapes in one long swoosh.

"The frog? What about him?"

"You like the brat don't you?"

Three knives managed to slice Squalo's right arm.

"What are you talking about, I don't care about that stupid frog." Bel dodged Squalo's sword once more.

"Fine," Squalo drew in his sword and pulled out Bel's phone, "Then you don't care if I text him telling him that you do."

"Why in hell would I let you do that?!" Bel said gritting his teeth.

"Because if you don't let me, it will prove that you _do _have feelings for the little sucker."

"Fine do it then." Bel glared.

"Okay then," Squalo smirked already typing/dialing?** the text message. "Are you sure? I'm going to send it...."

"Send it then."

"I'm really going to send it,"

"I SAID SEND IT ALREADY!!"

"Fine." But just at that moment Bel tried to snatch the phone, fortunately (well unfortunately for Bel) Squalo had anticipated that and was prepared and dodged Bel.

"Ha! I f****n knew it!" Squalo smirked.

Bel's face faded into a light blush as he tackled Squalo to the ground. "I. Am. Going. to. Skewer. You." He held a knife to Squalo's face. "Now where's my phone?!"

"Calm down god damn it, I didn't send the message to the brat." Squalo said.

"Ushishi I didn't ask that did I? Now where the hell is it?"

"It's in my front pocket brat."

Without thinking Bel went to grab it. But as he did this, Fran having the worst timing ever, walked in to find his Sempai sitting on top of Squalo digging through his front pocket.

"Wow." Fran said in his monotonous voice, getting the same expression one would usually get if they walked into this type of situation. "You know, I saw this coming from a guy who wears tiara's and all... but I didn't expect you to be so open about it, Sempai."

"Wait I-" Bel started to say, while cursing Fran for his horrible timing.

"It's okay I wont tell anyone," Fran continued, "I know Xanxus-sama would kill Sempai if he found out about this."

"What?!" Bel slightly confused.

"Don't worry I understand completely Sempai, I'm glad you've finally decided to come out of the closet."

"WHAT!?"

Fran waved and walked off, closing the door behind him.

Bel glared at Squalo, who smirked mockingly. He took back his phone and got off Squalo.

"Yeah Bel, I'm glad you've finally decided to come out of the closet." Squalo teased.

_Whoosh. _

"Prepare. to. Die. in. your. Sleep. Sharky." Bel glowered.

"Yeah yeah," Squalo waved off and made his way out of the room.

Bel stomped off after, hoping to kill the frog while he was at it.

And Levi sat alone in the silence, but again no one cares. XD

END.

***okay I know that this is probably not the newest and the most overused phone EVER, but that's the type of phone I imagine Bel having XD**

****do you type or dial a text message??? or maybe you text a text message? I'm not sure how that works... XP**

**So... Bel finally came out of the closet huh? I wonder how he even has Fran's number, I doubt Fran would willingly give it to him XD. I also wonder if Fran's phone is green... I imagine it a rather turquoise-y color.... maybe I'll make a fic from Fran's point of view. XD Well... I hope you liked, please R&R ^.^**

**Lol no one likes Levi... Poor Levi XD**

**-Eko **

***note* No snails were fried in the making of this fic. ;D**


	10. Confessions to a Door

Cookies are good for the soul!!! -- yeah that was random... XD

Rated T

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

The Froggy and Prince Chronicles: Confessions to a Door

Well Fran had done it this time, and he knew that Bel wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

Now normally Fran wouldn't care, after all the prince probably deserved it. But since it had happened, Lussuria refused to stop bugging him about it for some reason.

So now Fran was slowly making his way to his Sempai's room, even though he really really REALLY didn't want to apologize, he knew he was going to have to do it.

Fran stood outside his Sempai's door, thinking about it. Finally, after five minutes, he brought himself to knock.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

There was no reply.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Still no reply.

_He's probably still angry,_ Fran thought.

"Bel-sempai?" Fran rocked back and forth on his feet nervously.

Still no reply.

"Look... I didn't mean to..." Fran started. "Well I mean, I dunno... Well I..."

Fran stopped hoping his Sempai would open the door. But after getting no reply, he tried again.

"What I'm trying to say Sempai, is... well... I'm s-" Fran swallowed hard, "I'm sor-sorry."

Nothing.

"I'm really sorry Sempai," Fran continued, "I didn't mean- I didn't think you'd- well... I'm just sorry okay?"

No response.

"I- I... I'm not sure why I did that either... well... maybe... I'm not sure really..."

Nope, still nada.

"Okay... maybe because... I dunno..." Fran sighed. "Bel-sempai- I-I- Bel-sempai... Bel-sempai I think I like you... there I said it okay!?"

Still nothing.

Fran was now tired of getting no response, opened the door. "ARE YOU REALLY NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING-" Fran spoke to an empty room, "...back?"

_Are you freaking kidding me?! _Fran's shade turned red in anger and embarrassment, as he just stood there.

Just then the bathroom door swung open. Fran turned around to see Bel standing at the door, his hair wet from his shower, although he was fully clothed.

"What do you want frog?" Bel said surprised.

"Are you kidding me?!" Fran exploded, "I've been standing outside your door for the last fifteen minutes, freaking spilling my guts to you and you weren't even listening!!!?!"

"Ushishi, what are you talking about stupid frog?"

"Nothing!" Fran made his way to the door frustrated, "That is the last time I try to apologize!" He left the room.

"Apologize for what?" Bel smirked even though he knew Fran had left, "Ushishishi, yeah, I like you too frog." He spoke to the air as he closed is bedroom door.

End.

**Yes, this fic was supposed to make you want to yell at Bel for not going after Fran, but since you can't, you take it out on the keyboard or any object within 50 meters of you. (yes as you can tell, this has happened to me =.='')**

**lol well this was short, so I'll put something else up soon I promise ^.^ hopefully tomorrow, or the day after XD (I should really stick to a schedule, but I sux at sticking to schedules!)**

**I hope you guys to hate me ^_^ please R&R!!!**

**laterz!**

**-Eko**


	11. From A Froggy's Point of View

Hello again, so my piano died so I have nothing else to do... XD So you know how I said I might write that one fic from Fran's POV... well I guess I'm going to go so since my life was threatened XD *ahem*cough cough* NIA!!!! Yeah that's right I'm blaming you!!!! *Cough* lol jk Nia I know you love me unconditionally... I think lol

Rated T

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

The Froggy and Prince Chronicles: From A Froggy's Point Of View

_VZZ VZZ VZZ. _The blue-green phone's vibration's were loud on Fran's bedside table.

Fran looked up from the book he was reading (genre? Horror of course) and reached for his phone. He flipped it open, _1 new inbox; Unknown number._

_Hmm, who could it be? _Fran though sarcastically as he opened the message. '_Stupid frog where are you? The prince wants food'... And what? He seriously expects me to go get it for him? How the hell did he get my number anyways?!_

He slapped the phone shut and returned to his book.

Moments later... _VZZ VZZ VZZ. _Fran ignored it.

..._VZZ VZZ VZZ. _Fran shut his book with a loud smack. He picked up his phone and put it on silence, and went back to his book.

Fran finished his book, setting it on his bedside table, he took notice of his phone. _20 inbox. _Fran sighed. _I guess I should go see what his 'royal highness' wants... wouldn't want him to kill me in my sleep or something. _

He closed the door behind him making his way to his Sempai's room.

_Knock knock._

…

_Knock knock knock._

…

"Bel-sempai?"

When Fran didn't get a response from Bel's door, he slammed the door open. He liked to that because it annoyed his Sempai when he did. But unfortunately for Fran he wasn't even there. Fran closed the door and made his way to another room.

Where could he be? Kitchen? Not likely since the gay freak was likely to be in there. The TV room? Nah, there was an 80% chance that the boss and the long-haired commander were making out in there. The library? Pfft! Who actually went in there?! The lounge was more likely, so Fran headed there.

As Fran got closer to the lounge, he started to hear loud banging and such coming from inside. _Yep, he's in there._

He opened the door, "Hey sempai-" Fran stopped, surprised at the scene taking place in front of him.

Bel sat on top of Squalo, who was on the floor. Bel-sempai's hand seemed to be, god knows why, down Squalo's pants. Fran could only assume the worst. He tried not to be surprised, even though on the inside he felt like murdering Squalo for some reason.

"Wow." Fran managed to keep his monotone, "You know, I saw this coming from a guy who wears tiara's and all... but I didn't expect you to be so open about it, Sempai."

"Wait I-"

"It's okay I wont tell anyone," Fran interrupted his Sempai, hoping to get out of there a soon as possible. "I know Xanxus-sama would kill Sempai if he found out about this."

"What?!" Bel yelled.

"Don't worry I understand completely Sempai, I'm glad you've finally decided to come out of the closet." Fran turning around and leaving.

"WHAT?!"

Fran let the door close behind him. _Stupid Sempai, really if you're going to do that at least get a room! _Fran had no idea why he was making such a big deal about this. He stomped upstairs and barged into the boss's room.

"WHAT THE F**K?!" The man in the chair glared at the angry teen that stood at the door.

"If I were you I'd keep an eye on your man." Fran said blankly, then turned and stomped off to his room.

_Why the hell did I do that!? _Fran was now freaking out over his actions. He locked the door behind him and pushed his desk in front of it. _Now how am I going to keep those three from completely murdering me? _He looked for more things to barricade the door with, but there wasn't a lot of furniture in there to begin with.

Some stomping and a loud 'VROI!" made Fran jump, which is amazing since not a lot of things scared him in general.

_Crap, what do I now!? _As the stomps got closer Fran did the only thing he could do, hide in the closet.

_God, this is pathetic, _he insulted himself for his lamely put together plan. He hadn't even given himself a reason why he did that. Now all he could do is wait, for his death sentence.

_I'm such an idiot. _Fran sighed and the stomps grew farther away for some reason. _Maybe they'd give up? Not likely. _

_BAM!!_ Fran jumped again, as he heard his bedroom door and desk be kicked in.

Fran closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees, as he scooted as far as he could into the dark corner of the tiny closet.

_Well, I can't exactly say I enjoyed my life, but I'll miss it. _

_Whoosh! _The door swung open letting the light pour in. Fran flinched.

"Ushishishi, I found you."

Fran looked up feeling somewhat relieved at seeing his Sempai, why was that? Fran wasn't sure himself.

Fran swallowed hard, unsure of himself or what to say.

Bel smiled at him, _weird, _and reached his hand out towards him. Fran just stared at it for a moment.

"What?" He finally managed to say, and surprisingly his monotone was there.

"Stupid frog what do you mean 'what?', when the prince offers you his help you take it!" Bel said annoyed.

Fran hesitated, still wondering if this was a practical joke, but he finally took his sempai's hand. Bel pulled him up into a sort of a hug ('sort of' being the concept words here). Fran was only slightly confused, but happy to see his Sempai.

"I'm glad to see you come out of the closet froggy." Bel smirked.

End.

**Lol Fran came out of the closet XD I happy for him, altho... I wonder if they'll ever get Fran's door fixed :P I'm sorry if it got too OOC, but yeah... and if it got kinda corny I blame Nia (Yes you Nia ;D) lol jk I hope you guys like it anyways XD! Plz R&R! Thnx!**

**-Eko**


	12. You Really Got Me

Hey there... sry I haven't updated in a while... I was working on another story, 'Froggy in Varia-land' check it out when you have time XD...

So yeah I'm sick... again, but hey that gives me extra typing time lol

Rated T for language

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

The Froggy and Prince Chronicles: You really got me

"VROOOII!" Squalo's voice was followed by some crashes, and some gun shots.

"Oh dear~" Lussuria spoke to the only other person in the kitchen, Bel, his expression filled with worry, "It looks like they're at it again."

"Ushishishi," Bel smirked taking a bite out of Lussuria's freshly baked cookies. "I wonder what the gay shark did this time."

Stomps were heard as the silver-haired one made his way down the stairs.

"F****N BOSS!" Squalo swore as he walked into the kitchen.

"What is it now?" Bel asked munching on a cookie.

"APPARENTLY _LUSSURIA_ DIDN'T BUY THE RIGHT TYPE OF CHIPS!" Squalo rolled his eyes.

"Chips?" Bel cocked an eyebrow.

"I DON'T KNOW! APARANTLY HE WANTED THE DAMNED BARBEQUE FLAVOR!" Squalo yelled grabbing the car keys.

"I'm sooo sorry Squ~! I didn't know he wanted barbeque!" Lussuria said putting his hand to his cheek, "I'd go with you but I have**_Pain au Chocolat_**in the oven! What about Bel? Bel, you should go with him!"

"Ushishi no way! the prince is eating!"

"Shut up brat, you're coming!" Squalo pulled Bel (cookies and all) out the door.

…_at the store..._

*Beep*... *beep*... *beep*

"Ushishi what are you looking at?" Bel snapped at one of the many frightened people staring at him and Squalo. The person yelped and ran off.

"Vroi brat stop picking on people and help me!" Squalo complained, as he was the one holding all the chip bags. Yes, they decided to buy all the flavors they had in the store to avoid another hissy fit from Xanxus.

"Ushishi, silly gay shark, princes don't help commoners!" Bel picked up a magazine from the closest rack and started flipping through it.

"VROI! WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"

The whole store got quiet.

"Stop drawing attention to yourself sharky," Bel mocked.

"Shut the f**k up brat and help me." Squalo lowered his voice.

"Nah... the line's too long, shishishi, how about I go wait for you over there?" Bel said as he started to make his way towards a display.

"F****n brat get back here!" But Bel had already disappeared.

_**...meanwhile somewhere in the store...**_

Bel hummed to himself as he made his way through the seasonal aisle.

_Hmm... Christmas 50% off, New years 25% off, Valentine's day? Already?! That's like a whole month away! _

He stopped and looked around anyways.

_A unicorn? How does that relate with Valentine's day?! _Bel thought about stabbing the stuffing out of the animal, but that meant that he had to pay for it, and what good use is a shredded stuffed animal? And besides it's not all that fun when there's no blood involved.

_Oh look chocolate!_

Bel was looking at the chocolate when something caught his attention.

It was a key-chain. _A frog key-chain._ The stuffed frog held a sign that read _'kiss me'_ and on his arm _'press for sound'. _ Bel took the frog off the display away from the ones on the display. The froggy he picked was green, not pink, not blue.

"Ushishishi," Bel smirked, _"press for sound _huh?"

He pressed it of course.

The sound of a guitar started, soon followed by lyrics:

_Girl...you really got me going,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing..._

Bel smiled as the frog continued,

_Yeah, you really got me now,_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night..._

Bel fought a nose bleed at that line.*

_Yeah, you really got me going,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing now,_

_Oh yeah!_

_You really got me now,_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night!_

_You really got me!_

_You really got me!_

_You really got me!_

The frog finished and Bel stared at it for a moment.

"Fwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He burst out laughing and then he looked at the frog again, "You're coming with me froggy!" He smirked as he made his way to check out.

_**...outside as Bel got into the car...**_

"VROI! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU!?" Squalo yelled from behind the wheel.

"Ushishishi, the prince had some last minute shopping to do."

_**...3 weeks later... February 14th...**_

Fran opened the door to his room only to find himself trapped by a giant present box.

_A present for me? _Fran looked around. _Well, since there's no other way out, _Fran ripped the wrapping of the box and opened the lid. Only to find another box, smaller than the last one.

_What the...?_

He ripped the wrapping off this one too, and opened it to find another box...

and another box...

and another...

and another...

This went on till there was only a small box left.

_There better be something in here! _Fran thought as he sat in the middle of his room surrounded by a number of boxes of various sizes. He opened the box to find..._ a keychain? Just a key-chain!? No... a FROG key-chain. _It was holding a sign that said 'Kiss me' and it read 'press for sound' on it's arm. Of course he pressed it.

_Girl...you really got me going,_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doing..._

"SEMPAI!"

_**...meanwhile downstairs... **_

"Sounds like Frannie finally opened his present!" Lussuria squealed as he served breakfast.

"And by the sound of it, I don't think he liked it much." Squalo said before digging in.

"Ushishi, don't worry that's only half of it." Bel smirked.

End.

**

* * *

So the song the frog sang is 'You really got me' by the Kinks... yeah I didn't pick it, I went to Smiths and found a froggy keychain that sang it, and I thought it was the most adorable thing ever XD**

**Hmm... I wonder what the other half of Fran's present is gonna be.. eh? lol**

***Bel's a pervert XD**

**Well yeah sorry it's so short! PLZ R&R! ^.^**

**-Eko**


	13. Quiz'd

Ha ha well I guess I should update huh? heh heh...sorry I'm a failure at organization =_=''

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own khr

* * *

The Froggy and Prince Chronicles: Quiz'd

Fran was making his way to his room, he had just gotten back from a two hour 'target practice' with his Sempai. Well Bel's definition of 'target practice' anyways, which involved pain on Fran's part.

Fran sighed as he approached his room. _What's this doing on the floor? _ Fran picked up the very pink magazine. It was one of Lussuria's stupid girly magazines, he left those things all over the place.

"_25 great hairstyling tips_ huh?" Fran was about to toss it when something else caught his attention.

_Real love quiz, pg.17, _written in small white letters on the bottom right corner. Fran looked at it sarcastically, then sighed, "I'm going to regret this." He said as he took it inside his room, locking the door behind him.

He flopped onto his bed and skimmed through the magazine. _This is stupid Fran don't do it. _The magazine opened to page 17, _great now it's taunting me. _

_Are you in love?_ The red block letters at the top of the page read. Fran's eyes deceived him as the looked down at the first question.

_**1. Do you think this person is attractive?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

_**c.) Sometimes**_

_**C. **_Fran's mind answered against his wishes. _God this is so stupid, _he continued anyways.

_**2. Are you ever excited or eager when you see this particular person?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

_**c.) Sometimes**_

_For what? So I can be stabbed by his freaky knifes? B._

_**3. Does the thought of being alone with this particular person give you feelings of warmth and comfort?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

_More like the creeps... B._

_**4. Do you feel strange and uncomfortable when you see this person hanging around with people of the opposite sex?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

_I'm pretty sure the stupid prince is gay, so... B._

_**5. Do you like being around this particular person?**_

_**a.) Yes **_

_**b.) No**_

_If I'm feeling suicidal sure... B._

_**6. In the morning when you wake up do you think of this person?**_

_**a) Yes**_

_**b) No**_

_**c) Sometimes**_

_I have better things to do... B._

_**7. Do you think hugging this person would/does feel nice?**_

_**a) Yes**_

_**b) No**_

_**c) Sometimes**_

_Not that I'll ever admit it... but yeah it feels nice... A._

_**8. Do you accept this person for who they are, flaws and all?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

…_define 'flaws'_

_**9. Does this person make you feel loved?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

_If he does, he has a very violent way of showing it... B**.**_

_**10. Have you ever thought about getting into a serious relationship with this person?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

_Again, not that I'll ever admit... but yeah... A._

_**11. Does this person make you feel unbelievably happy at times, but at other times unbearable agony?**_

_**a.) Yes**_

_**b.) No**_

_Well... the unbearable agony part is true... A._

_So what's that? 36 points... _Fran recounted just to make sure._ 36 again._

_'If you got 35-40... Just Friends.' _Fran glared at his results feeling stupider than ever.

_Stupid thing is probably not even accurate, _he tossed the magazine at the wall. It made a loud _thump _and then fell to the floor.

Fran grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it. He sighed in disappointment, _stupid sempai, _he thought closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

End.

* * *

**Aww... poor Fran is love _sick. (that's a hint for the next fic ;D)_**

**Haha I hope you'll like, it's kinda short, but I'll make up for it by updating soon ^_^**

**plz R&R**

**-Eko  
**


	14. In a Prince's Shoes

So... I could of updated yesterday... but I was too lazy... excuse my laziness...

I think this is one of the last 'what if's sorry I took so long, I stopped half way because I got stuck... but hey I finished it and I'm okay with it ^_^

Okay here we go... what if Fran and Bel switched places?

Rated T

Disclaimer: Yeah I think we all know I don't own this... and the 'what if' belongs to angelxgirlx21 (thanks btw)

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles: In a Prince's Shoes

_Yawn._ Fran opened his eyes slightly, then glared at the blaring light coming from the windows.

"Mmmn..." He groaned, raising the comforter over his head and turning the other way, hoping to get a couple more minutes of sleep.

_Wait a minute... _He got up quickly, _Why are my drapes red?! ...better yet since when do I HAVE drapes?!_

Confused, he looked around his room some more. _And my room isn't this big... crap._

_How the hell did I end up in Sempai's bed!?_ Pat, pat. _I still have my clothes on, and there's no signs of rape... did I accidentally fall asleep in here?! _

_If that's the case, I should get out of here, _he scooted out of bed and started to make his way to the door.

_Wait, _he halted, _what if someone's out there? What are they gonna think if they see me come out of Sempai's room? _

Footsteps were heard outside in the hall.

_Crap, what if that's Sempai? _The footsteps got closer. Fran looked for a hiding place. _The bathroom? I guess that will do. _

He ran (walked quickly) to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. _So now I wait? _He sighed leaning back on the door. He was letting himself slide down when something to the right caught his attention, scaring the shit out of him.

"Holy shi-" he exclaimed, (well as close you can get to exclaiming with a monotone). _Wait... that's not Sempai... is it me?_

He approached the mirror slowly, only to find that the blond man in front of him was his own reflection. _Wow, so he CAN see... _referring to the bangs covering the upper half of his face.

_I wonder what color his eyes are... _

He lifted his bangs slowly-

BAM!!!!

The door burst open.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" The seemingly angry green-haired boy yelled barging in.

"_I_ didn't do anything," He eyed the boy, "Sempai, I'm guessing?"

"No duh it's me," The boy frowned, "Now fix this!"

"Fix it how?"

"I don't know!! Just make me un-froggyish!!!"

"I don't know how to do that."

"Stupid frog, you're completely useless, come here."

Fran walked up to Bel.

"Hey what are you doing Bel-sempai?!" Bel had shoved his hand down Fran(Bel)'s front pocket. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Fran with it.

"Ow Bel-sempai, that hurt." Fran complained monotonously, "And do you always sleep with knives in your pockets?"

"Ushishi of course," The laugh sounded weird coming from the green haired boy, "you never know when there could be an enemy attack."

"So what now?" Fran asked.

"What do you mean 'what now?' stupid frog?! Fix this!" Bel screeched pulling out another knife and stabbing Fran with it.

"You know, by stabbing _me _in _your _body, it's basically like you're stabbing _yourself._"

"Hmm..." Bel pondered this, "Froggy has a point." He pulled out a knife and stabbed himself.

"You know," He said after a while, "This isn't as much fun as stabbing you in _your_ body."

"No really?"

"Shut up frog, don't make me skewer you."

"And how would you do that?"

"By skewering myself duh!"

"Eww... that sounded wrong."

"Pervert frog."

"It's your fault for making it sound all pervy like."

Stab.

"I thought you said you were going to stop doing that."

"Yeah well I forgot, now hurry up and fix this, the prince is getting hungry!"

"I already said I can't fix it Sempai."

"Can't you use your magic stuff to fix it?"

"What magic stuff?" Fran was confused, "You mean my illusions?"

"Yeah that."

"It's not magic Sempai, they're only illusions."

"Same difference... now fix me!"

"I can't-"

Stab.

"Okay.... how about we try.... running into each other really fast?" Fran suggested. "You know, maybe if we do it hard enough we'll go into our own bodies."

Bel pondered this while twirling his new green hair.

"Don't do that." Fran said embarrassed as he realized that he really did look like girl.

"Ushishi don't tell the prince what to do!"

"But you- I- never mind."

"Okay lets do it then!" Bel said as he walked away from Fran, he turned and faced him when there was a distance between them. "Ready froggy?"

"I guess..."

"On three then." Bel got ready, "One... two... THREE!"

It was a pretty ridiculous sight, as Fran and Bel ran towards each other only to collide half way.

"Ouch." Fran, still in Bel's body.

"That was stupid, it didn't even work!" Bel complained getting up. He went over and kicked Fran who was still on the floor. "Where did you get such a stupid idea, stupid frog?!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I saw it in a movie," Fran explained, "Now that I think about it, I think it didn't work for them either."

_Stab._

"Hey, why don't you think of something sempai? You're the self-proclaimed 'genius'."

_Stab._

"That's right frog I'm a genius, but I'm not 'self proclaimed'." Bel sat down on the bed.

Fran sat down next to him while sighing.

"So what now?"

"Shut up frog, I'm thinking."

"...Well?" Fran asked after a while.

"I've got nothing." Bel announced.

"So... does that mean I have to be you from now on?"

"I guess."

"That's going to be easy, all I have to do is boss people around with my knives and say 'ushishi' before all my sentences."

_Stab. _"That's not _all_ I do stupid frog!" Bel said annoyed. "I'm going to have to teach you how to be proper ro-ro-royalty," Bel's eyes widened as he finished his sentence.

"What's wrong sempai?"

Bel didn't answer, instead he broke into tears which scared Fran a little.

"Umm... sempai are you okay?"

Bel went on sobbing, not loud sobs but sobs that made him look adorable in Fran's body. This annoyed Fran.

"I'm- I'm-" Bel started to say. "I'M TOO ROYAL TO BE A PEASANT!!!"

Fran sweat dropped, _is that why he's crying?_

"Um... I'm sorry? " Fran tried to comfort.

"You should be this is all your fault stupid frog!!" He accused.

"Sempai... you're the 'frog' now."

"Argh!! I hate you! You- you- you stupid fake prince!?" Bel paused and turned to Fran. "How'd I do?"

"It needs work, but not bad." Fran, smiled at his sempai.

Bel stared at Fran. "Looks... forced." He said after a while.

"Ah... well I tried."

Bel kept staring.

Fran looked around in his new room, "You know I could get used to being this ta-" Fran stopped, Bel had reached his hands over and turned Fran's face to face his own. "What?"

"Don't move." Bel instructed, as he leaned closer.

"Wait what are you-_mmf!" _Fran closed his eyes, in fear, not because he was actually enjoying this.*

When he opened his eyes again, he was face to face to the familiar blond bangs.

"Well, it worked!" Bel stated happily as he got up and stretched.

"Y-yeah... weird." Fran as he founds his voice again.

"Ushishi, it's cuz the prince is a genius!" Bel said making his way to the door.

"Wait, how'd you know-"

"I didn't, but I gave it a shot anyways." Bel said shutting the door behind him.

Fran sat in the silence for a moment.

BAM! The door burst open again.

"Wait a minute this is the prince's room," Bel said coming back in, "you're the one who's supposed to leave. Get out froggy!"

_Oh yeah, _Fran thought getting up and heading towards the door.

"And if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Wasn't planning to sempai."

FIN.

* * *

Talk about cheesy! Lol... idk at least I finished it...

Yeah, sorry again for not updating soon, I promise I will this time... well I'll try ^_^ I hope you like it (it seems like I say that a lot, but I really hope you do)

*LIES! HE KNOWS HE ENJOYED IT!!!

please R&R

-Eko


	15. Ushishichoo

So... yeah the uploady thingmajig wasn't working well yesterday so yeah :P

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

"Oh dear! Has Bel not come down yet!?" Lussuria squealed as he glanced at the remaining plate with all it's pancakes on it. "His breakfast is getting cold!"

"Hm?" Fran said with a mouthful of pancakes, he was only half way through his. "You mean Sempai hasn't eaten yet?"

"No... you didn't notice Frannie?!" Fran twitched at the name.

"Well usually by the time I've gotten down here, everyone has already had breakfast... and lunch." Fran was a heavy sleeper.

"Oh gosh Fran you're so adorable!" Lussuria laughed, "Still I wonder what's keeping him."

"If we're lucky he died of asphyxiation from all that hair while he was sleeping."

_WHOOSH. _

Three knives flew past Fran's hat piercing the wall in front of him.

"Bel!" Lussuria looked up. "Quick! your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Sempai, you missed." Fran said without turning around to face his sempai. "You must be loosing your touch."

Bel answered by throwing more knives. Only one hit Fran's hat.

"Bel?" Lussuria was starting to worry, he looks at Fran, "You're right I think he he does need a haircut."

A knife made it's way to Lussuria's shoulder.

"Oh Bel, I could have sworn you threw that at me on purpose!" Lussuria plucked the knife out and set it on the table.

"Bel-sempai you took your time didn't you?" Fran teased. "Did your tiara not want stay in that particular slant you like?"

Bel stabbed Fran as he sat down next to him at the table.

"Bel would you like orange juice or milk with your pancakes?" Lussuria asked.

Bel pointed to the orange juice.

Fran stared at his sempai for a moment. "Hey Bel-sempai say something." He said noticing that something malicious was up.

"..."

"Bel honey, is there something up with your voice?" Asked Lussuria who looked ready to bust out his first-aid kit.

"No." Bel said finally.

"Are you okay?" Lussuria questioned.

"Now that I look at you closer sempai, you look kind of flushed." Fran's hand reached out to touch his sempai's cheek, as if he were checking his temperature.

"Don't touch me commoner!" Bel burst out, revealing a slight rasp to his normally smooth voice.

"Ha! I knew you were hiding something." Fran said in monotone as Lussuria let out a gasp.

"Bel what's wrong with your voice!?"

"Hai, can't you tell? He's finally hit puberty." Fran said earning himself five more stabs.

"Oh Bel honey! Are you sick!?" Lussuria squealed, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Ushishi no way! Princes don't get sick!" Bel exclaimed but his voice proved him wrong.

"Even his 'shishishi's sound weird." Fran pointed out.

Bel was about to stab Fran again when Lussuria rushed him out of the kitchen. "Oh Bel you should lie down~! Go back to bed and I'll make you chicken soup!"

Bel tried to protest, but it was useless.

Fran was left alone in the silence for a while. As he finished his last pancake Lussuria rushed back into the kitchen.

"Oh Frannie dear, can you take this up to Bel!?" Lussuria handed a glass of orange juice to Fran, "He said he wanted juice, and tell him that I'll be up with his soup in a minute."

"Do I have to?" Fran asked.

"Now Fran it's just a small favor, and besides, it's on your way to your room." said Lussuria as he hurriedly collected the ingredients necessary for soup.

"Fine." Fran sighed and reluctantly made his way to Bel's room.

He opened the door to his sempai's room, he didn't think it was necessary to knock.

"Hey sempai, Lussuria said that he'd bring your soup up in a minute." Fran approached Bel who had pulled his comforter over his head.

"Yeah yeah, now go away stupid frog."

"Here's your juice."

"Just put it there." Bel's hand came out from under the blanket and motioned to the bedside table.

"Hey sempai,"

"What?"

"Are you going to die?"

A pillow was thrown at Fran.

"What? No knives?" Fran teased making his way to the door.

Two knives pierced Fran's hat as he exited the room.

Bel sighed, "Stupid frog."

_**...meanwhile in Fran's room...**_

Fran sat on his bed staring at the wall.

When he'd left his sempai's room, he thought of how great the day would be without Sempai. No knives, no stabbing, and more importantly no 'shishishi's.

But now Fran had no idea what to do.

First he tried getting on the internet. But as soon as he got on, he had no idea what to do. Most of the time Bel-sempai would walk-in and annoy him before he got a chance to use it.

Then he tried reading, but that turned out to be nerve wrecking. Fran kept expecting knives to fly out of nowhere and stab him, or a certain mink to appear setting the book on fire.

After that he thought video games, but the Xbox was in the prince's room.

And listening to music was out of the question, that was just plain boring.

_I could watch a movie, _Fran thought, but that didn't seem like fun either.

Fran sighed, _okay what do I usually do? Well, I wake up, eat, then Bel usually gets me to do something stupid that I don't want to do. After that I usually try watching TV, but the prince always comes in and changes the channel. Then I leave the room and he follows, and he keeps following me until he persuades me to do something else that's stupid. Then there's target practice, and that's always painful. After that I shower and then go play video games with sempai. And then I leave when I get bored of losing cuz sempai always cheats, and go to bed._

_How boring. _Fran sighed again taking off his frog hat and staring at it.

"Well, since the stupid prince isn't around I guess I should try and get rid of you." Fran spoke to the hat. "So how is it going to be? Do you want to be burned to death or stabbed? Which do you prefer?"

The hat didn't reply obviously.

Fran's sweat dropped. _Great now I'm talking to hats._

He put the hat back on, sighing and getting up. _Really I have nothing better to do? _ He asked himself as he made his way to the door.

_**...Bel's room...**_

_Stupid frog, _Bel thought for the billionth time, _I bet he's enjoying himself now that I'm not there to annoy him. He's probably even taken off his hat too. Stupid frog. _

The door slammed open, and in came the stupid frog.

"Hey sempai, I came to check if you're dead yet." He announced.

"Ushishi I'm sorry my uncute kouhai," Bel said throwing some knives, "but I'm still very much alive."

"Oh darn." Fran said monotonously as he sat on his sempai's bed.

"Sorry to disappoint."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So what do you want frog?"

"Hm?" Fran hadn't been paying attention, "Oh yeah, nothing I was bored."

Bel grinned, "So in other words, the froggy missed the prince?"

Fran was shocked as he realized that it was true, "N-nuh uh." He said defensively.

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Then why is the froggy being so defensive about it?" Bel teased.

"Because it's not true!" Fran turned away from his sempai trying to hide his poker face.

Bel didn't reply, instead he wrapped his arms around his kouhai. "The prince missed the froggy too."

…

The next day Bel woke up with cold free. On the other hand, a certain little froggy had to stay in bed all day.

End.

* * *

**haha poor Fran... I think Bel should take care of his froggy while he's sick... in a maid oufit!!!!XD cuz maid outfits are friggin' sexy!!!! They're almost as cool as motorcycles!!! (you guys probably wont get it... so IGNORE ME!!!) *Nia I think I deserve points for this!!!!* **

**lol yeah ignore that... so yeah I hoped you liked it... please R&R ^_^**

**plz and thnkyous!**

**-Eko**


	16. Navigate Me

Yeah... I'm still alive... sorry I haven't posted in a while... I got lazy, anyways happy 100 reviews to me if that's something to celebrate...

well enjoy! This one's pretty general and not of my more funnier ones and it's also not proof read so bare with me (*didn't want to bother my proof reader since she's sick)

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't not own KHR or the songs mentioned.

* * *

Navigate me

_Again I am walking home... alone, wet, and dateless. _Fran shoved his hands into his pockets and started humming, silently of course, and to himself, but humming.

This had not been the first time Fran had been dumped in the middle of the mall's parking lot. It had been the third time actually, and frankly Fran was getting tried of it. To top it off it was raining this time, friggin' raining! And not all drizzly and fancy like in that cheesy movie crap- it was raining hard, _hard_ hard. He told himself to remember to thank the idiot long-haired commander for that later.

_Girls are a waste of time... _Fran sighed. He looked around for a place he could hang around at till the rain moved on, but everything was closed.

He spotted a bar/club thing up ahead, _figures. _ Fran wasn't 21 yet but he could pull it off right? If not there was always the whole mist thing.

Fran trotted past the sleeping guard effortlessly. _This is their interpretation of law enforcement? _Inside he managed not to bring attention to himself (thank god he wasn't wearing the stupid frog hat) and slid into one of the booths in the back.

He began to wring out his clothes then his hair. A young waitress dressed in ridiculously revealing clothing (not that Fran care anymore) approached him. She held out the tray offering one of the cocktails to him.

"No thanks."

The waitress stared at him for a moment, then made a face and left.

Fran looked around, there was only a few people, most of them drinking and some music playing in the background. The couple sitting in the booth next to Fran's were trying to swallow each others tongues . The man must of noticed because after a while he stopped and glared at Fran, "What are you staring at freak?"

Fran ignored the man and shifted his attention to the man on the small stage, he was introducing a band. They probably weren't popular since one, Fran had never heard of them, two, there wasn't much reaction from the crowd, and three, they were playing _here._ The band finished setting up, and began the sound check.

His attention moved on once more to an odd painting hanging on the wall across from him, he couldn't tell what it was since it was really dark but he stared at anyways.

Eventually the band started playing a tune, and singing, but Fran payed little attention to them.

_I'm creeping your way_

_  
And these sheets aren't stopping me..._

Fran continued staring at the wall across from him, wondering if it had stopped raining. Judging from the flash he just saw from outside the windows, the storm was just beginning. A crackle followed the flash soon after.

"You look a little too young to be hanging around here." A voice hummed as a blond slid into Fran's booth.

"Yeah, but it's raining and the guy outside was sleeping." Fran stated bluntly.

The blond chuckled an odd but familiar laugh, and stared at Fran for a while. Or well Fran assumed, he didn't know if it was the darkness or the hair in the other person's face.

After a while the stranger spoke up again, "You sure are talkative."

"Yeah."

More silence.

"You're such a mood killer."

"Yep."

The other frowned.

"I'm Sel," he tried again.

"I'm Fran,"

"Nice to meet you Fran."

"Same here." Tonelessly.

_This is where we both get scared_

_  
This is where emotion flares_

_  
This is where we both prepare  
_

_Oh god... _Fran thought as he suddenly remembered the song that was playing, _really? THIS song? Whatever._

The lamest of all songs continued playing in the background.

Sel motioned a waitress over to there table.

"Fran?" The other offered taking a cocktail.

He took it politely, forcing a smile.

"You don't have to take one if you don't want to..." Sel said noticing the boy's discomfort.

"It's okay, while I'm here I might as while drink with the pretty lady." Fran said taking a sip of the drink.

The other froze, "What'd you just call me?"

"A pretty lady."

"Um," Sel sweat dropped, "I'm a guy."

"You're not a girl?" Fran rose an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then you are one girly guy." Fran said bluntly.

A vein popped on Sel.

"I'm out of here." He said after a moment of silence.

_What's his deal?_

The song that had been playing finally finished... Fran didn't remember it even being that long, but thankfully the band was taking a break now.

"There you are."

"You're back?" Fran said as the blond one slid into the booth.

"What?" The other asked.

Fran recognized the person now.

"Never mind it's just you."

_Stab._

"So..." Fran spoke up after a long silence, "How many I help you?"

"The prince was bored."

"So you decided to follow me around all day?"

"Yep," the other stated taking a sip out of Fran's drink. "At what point did you notice?"

"I've known for a while, I noticed you like two minutes after I left the mansion."

"Liar, you noticed like 15 minutes after, when you were across from the cinema." He smirked as if he knew the boy all too well.

"Hm... you noticed."

"That's cuz I know the froggy so well."

"Hm,"

The band was back from their break now, and had once again began playing. This song was a lot harder than the last, not so bubbly and jumpy.

_With bloodshot eyes I watch you sleeping..._

"I think you should just give up." Bel spoke up.

Silence.

"If I do I'm going to quit relationships in general, so don't start getting ideas."

"Ushishishi, are you sure about that?" Bel played with one of his knifes.

"I'm sure."

"Fine." Bel slid out of the booth and went around to the side where Fran was sitting. "But..."

"Wait, what are you-" Fran somewhat gasped as Bel picked him up princess style. "Hey put me down." _Darn this small frame of mine._

Bel chuckled as Fran glared at him, "...the froggy will always be my princess." He started carrying Fran out the door.

"Don't say that..." Fran embarrassed and grateful that it was dark in the room.

"Shut up froggy the prince can say whatever he wants."

…

"Bel-sempai... you're wet."

"And? You are too."

It had stopped raining outside, but it looked like it could start up again any time soon. Bel continued to carry Fran despite his protests. They got to his car, which was parked around the corner, and Bel sat Fran on the hood of his red Lamborghini.

"Don't do that again..." Fran glared, "...ever."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't like that."

"Does it make you miserable?" Bel grinned motioning Fran to scoot over and sitting beside him.

"Yeah..."

"Then I'm going to keep doing it."

…

"Is it because your determined to make my life miserable?" Fran asked.

"That's part of it yeah,"

"What's the other part?"

"Because secretly the Prince loves his froggy."

…

"It's not a secret senpai, you've told me before." _Many times I may add._

Bel grinned and looked at Fran who was staring blankly into the street. "But I don't think I've told you enough."

…

"So... you're going to keep telling me?"

"Every day."

"What if I die?"

…

"Lets not think _that _far into it?" Bel sweat dropped.

"What if I reject you?"

"That's the the thing, the froggy hasn't said no yet."

"No."

Bel rolled his eyes (or lets assume he did).

"Not like that froggy, you have to say it officially."

"Officially no."

Bel shook his head and Fran looked at him, "No, tell the prince you don't like him."

…

"Say it." Bel instructed.

…

"That's what I thought." Bel smirked sliding off the car, he offered his hand to Fran.

Fran sighed and took it, sliding off the car as well.

"Now," Bel said facing him, "Tell me that you don't_ not_ like me."

"Why?"

"Do it or I'm not taking you home."

"I can walk."

"But you don't want to." Bel smirked.

"Bel-sempai... we're standing in the middle of the street-"

"Do it."

"We're going to get hit by a car or something..."

"Are you going to walk home?"

"Fine..." Fran signed again.

…

"The prince is waiting..."

"You better not take it the wrong way."

"Don't worry I will."

Fran glared.

Bel smirked.

"I'm going to say it."

"Please do."

"I am."

"Of course you will."

"I..."

"I what froggy?"

"I don't... I don't _not_ like the prince." Fran managed to keep his composure but his gaze dropped to the floor.

Bel grinned.

"A LITTLE!" Fran added, "I said a little!"

"All I heard was that the froggy didn't not like the prince."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Fran looked up at Bel.

"Are you crying?"

"What?"

Fran brought his hand to his sempai's face and in fact there was a single tear streaming down his face.

"Are you okay?"

Bel grinned and got closer to Fran's face.

"Yes I'm crying," Bel said sarcastically, then he pointed to the sky.

_Plop. _

Fran felt a drop of water brush his arm. He looked around and noticed that slowly the sky was starting to shed again.

"Oh... duh..." He said admitting his stupidity.

Bel smiled and motioned to the car, "Common frog, lets go home."

End.

* * *

Songs: Navigate me- Cute is What we Aim for

Tears Don't Fall- Bullet for my Valentine

Yeah.. it's corny but I was in the mood for corny :P

I'll try to update soon... but I make no promises! Sorry bout that!

Please R&R anyways! Be brutal!

laterz

Eko


	17. It's not a date

Yeah... this isn't one of my favorite ones mostly rambles really, but enjoy ^.^

Rated T

Disclaimer I don't own KHR

* * *

"Bel-sempai, what did you do for fun when I wasn't around?" Fran asked as he pulled out another knife from his hat.

"Ushishi, nothing really."

Bel was sitting on the couch of the Varia lounge twirling a knife. Fran sat on the floor in front of the T.V.

"So in other words, you had no social life, you have no social life, and you will _never_ have a social life." That had earned Fran another stab.

"The prince _has _a social life froggy, you're just not part of it cuz you're too lame."

"I don't believe you Bel-sempai."

"Well that's your problem then isn't it?"

"Seriously Bel-sempai, I've never seen you actually _go out..." _Fran turned to look at his sempai with a blank expression, "You know that type of thing can cause mental issues... ah, wait never mind too late!"

_Stab stab stab._

"Ushishi, the prince does not have mental issues stupid frog!"

"Right... you're just a psycho that's gay and has some illusion that he's a prince."

More stabbing.

"It's not an illusion froggy, I _am _a prince... and what does being gay have to do with anything!?!"

Fran shrugged, "I dunno, I just thought I'd point it out."

"The prince is not gay."

"Yeah, you're just as straight as Gokudera and that one baseball guy..."

"Exactly, as straight as- hey! Gokudera isn't straight!!"

"No way." Fran exclaimed sarcastically.

Stab.

Fran rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV muttering "So gay." under his breath.

They continued watching TV for a while.

"So what would happen if _I _went out or something? What would you do for fun then?" Fran asked during the commercial break.

"Pshh... who'd ever want to hang out with you?" Bel snorted.

"I have friends sempai, just because you're a loner that doesn't mean everyone else is." _Stab._

"Ushishi name one."

"Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yeah, Bob."

"You have a friend that's named Bob?"

"Yep."

"What the? Who's name is _Bob_ anymore? And why the hell would 'Bob' want to hang out with you!?" Bel air quoted at 'Bob'.

"Because I'm a fun guy to be around." Fran said bluntly.

"YOU!? A fun guy to be around? You're not even funny!"

"Why do you hang out with me then?"

"Ushishi, first of all froggy, I _don't _hang out with you, princes don't hang out with _peasants_. And _if _I did it'd be because I can torture you!"

"So you _do_ hang out with me?"

"Are you deaf frog? I just said I _don't_ hang out with you."

"Yeah but you said that if you _did _you would torture me. And since you torture me on a daily basis, doesn't that mean that you hang out with me on a daily basis?"

"No it doesn't, it's not 'hanging out', it's 'slave-torture-y-time'."

"So now I'm your slave?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember that being part of my contract, actually I don't remember signing _any_ contract at all."

"Ushishishi, that's because slaves don't sign contracts."

"I see..." Fran said thoughtfully, "So... would you ever consider me a friend?"

"No, princes are never friends with their slaves."

"Never ever EVER?"

"No never ever EVER, it's against our princely ethics, ushishi." Bel smirked.

"Okay so what if you were like in the middle of nowhere... and you were about to die and I was the only person there that could save you, would you consider me your friend then?"

"Stupid frog I can't die!"

"Of course you can, everyone has to die at some point sempai..."

"Not me, I'm the exception to that rule!"

"Why would you be the exception to- oh wait! Lemme guess, because I'm a 'prince'... shishishi." Fran's imitation of Bel, was very believable... as believable as Squalo not being gay.

Stab.

"You know..." Fran continued, "Just because you're a 'prince' it doesn't make you completely immune to _everything."_

Stab. "Yes it does."

"Fine... whatever, just answer my question."

"I can't because the situation is physically _impossible, _froggy."

"Yeah well pretend or something..."

Bel thought about it, "... nope!"

"What if you were in the middle of nowhere, about to die a horrible long and painful death, and I was the absolutely the only person that could save you?"

"Nope."

"What if it was the end of the world, everyone else had died and you where about to be burned alive , and I was the last and only person still alive, even all the animals had died... what about then?"

"Ushishi, nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that again?"

"Because the froggy's a peasant!"

"But according to you everyone who isn't you is a peasant."

"Yep!"

"So in conclusion, you have no friends?"

Stab.

"I have friends froggy so shut up."

"Okay..." Fran decided to let that subject go, "So if you ever did consider me as a friend would you ever admit it?"

"Probably not."

"Hmm..." Fran considered this, "Okay." He shrugged and turned back to the TV.

"That's it?" Bel was confused.

"Well... yeah why?"

"I was kinda expecting the froggy to ask me to hang out."

"Do you want me to?" Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to?"

"Well define 'hang out'?"

"I dunno... go watch a movie or something I guess..."

"Like a date?"

Stab stab stab. "OF COURSE NOT STUPID FROG!!!"

"Okay." Fran said getting up, "We can go on Saturday."

"Don't tell the prince what to do!"

"Yeah yeah." Fran waved as he left the room.

"AND IT'S NOT A DATE!!"

"Then I'll invite Bob." Fran called from the kitchen.

"Ew! I don't want to hang out with someone named Bob!"

"So just the two of us?"

"Yeah..."

"Okie-dokie sempai."

"STILL NOT A DATE!!!"

"Whatever sempai."

End.

* * *

heh heh at least I updated nya~?

XD review anyways please?

muchos thank yous!

-Eko


	18. Dr Vangroogle

So I should update huh?? I have these things typed I'm just so lazy =________= I fail as a... human? idk... anyways... today!!! Fran and Bel go to therapy!!! XD doesn't that want to make you want to skip the rest of the intro and start reading already(if anyone actually still reads these things?)? Please go ahead ^.^

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR... and the personality of Dr. Vangroogle that belongs to Nia and her plastic spoons :P

* * *

Dr. Vangroogle

"So how do you feel about that Fran?"

"Well..." Fran began, "Honestly I don't like it."

Yes, it is what you think it is... Fran and Bel were at a psychologist. Thanks to Squalo who had had enough of their bickering and had dragged them there.

"I see... so you don't like it when Bel calls you 'Froggy'?"

"No I don't."

"I see..." The woman took down some notes, this was starting to bug Fran along with everything else so far. To start off, the doctor's name was _Vangroogle. Itpicka Vangroogle. _What kind of name was that!?!? Second of all she was insane, not Bel-Sempai insane, literally insane. As soon as Fran and Bel had walked into her office she got her goons to strap them into some sort of torture chair and threatened Bel to shut up with a chainsaw. Of course that didn't shut him up, no one named _Vangroogle _could scare Bel, but some duck tape quickly fixed that.

You see, Dr. Vangroogle here was a _special _doctor, she was a mafia doctor. Kinda like Dr. Shamal, except her specialty was dealing with emotional issues or something like that. Which anyone who has willingly joined the mafia has to have, but whatever. Apparently Dr. Vangroogle was also once an assassin, and, according to Squalo, a very good one, Fran wasn't sure if he believed that... but he knew that it took talent to kill someone with a spoon. (Which is her preferred weapon)

"So, Bel what so you think would be a good way to approach this situation?" She turned and asked Bel.

Bel (still duck taped) just glared at her.

Vangroogle smiled evilly, "Oh that's right... do you want me to take that off?"

If Bel hadn't been strapped down he would have thrown a knife at her.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes." She smirked getting up and ripping the tape off Bel's mouth.

"#$%^%$!!"

"No swearing dear." She returned to her chair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

The doctor ignored him, "So how do you think we should approach this situation?"

"LIKE I GIVE A F***!!! NOW LET ME GO SO I CAN F***N SQEWER YOU!!!"

The doctor sighed dramatically, "Looks like I'm going to need more duck tape." She smiled at Fran, who's eye twitched, _god she's creepy!_

"Sempai, I think you should cooperate, that way we can leave sooner." Fran looked a Bel.

"Yes Bel," The doctor repeated, "cooperate."

"Don't tell the prince what to do!" Bel spat, but he stopped yelling.

"I think Bel-sempai needs to find a new target for practice." Fran said, "And someone else to pick on, harass, boss around, annoy-" _Stab._

Fran turned to Bel, _how'd he do that!? _Bel smiled innocently, "I think the frog needs to be happy that he's of service to the prince."

"Ms. Doctor lady the prince cheated, I was talking."

"Doctor Vangroogle," She said to Fran, "And Bel don't interrupt Fran with your flying cutlery."

"Knives!! They're custom made knives!!! Not cutlery!! Stupid peasant!"

"AS I WAS SAYING." Fran continued, "Bel-sempai is fake, gay, arrogant, self-fish, self-centered, egocentric, spoiled, insane, needs to go to an asylum..."

_An hour later..._

"...self-proclaimed, gay, an outcast from society, gay, lame, and gay. Did I mention gay?" Fran finished and three knives where sent his way. "Doctor Vandroogle..."

The doctor looked up from her 'notes' (she had been doodling for the last hour), "Hmm? Oh, Bel what did I say about your cutlery?"

"Knives Peasant! Knives!" Bel annoyed, "And you said not to interrupt him, I didn't, he was finished, uhshishi."

"So Bel is gay?" She turned to Bel.

"Of course I'm not!! The froggy peasant only wishes I was because he has a crush on me ushishi."

"Soo... you're both gay?" The doctor smiled evilly.

"I'm _not _ gay." Fran clarified, "Sempai wishes I was because _he _has a crush on me, he's always had. He's probably checking me out right now under all that hair."

_Stab. _

"When was the last time either of you had a girlfriend?" Dr. Vangroogle raised an eyebrow.

"7th grade... but it was against my will."

"Ushishi, never. Princes don't date peasants."

"I see... *COUGH COUGH* GAY! *COUGH* ahem... sorry 'bout that." The doctor smiled.

"What did you say?"

"Hmm?"

"Huh?"

"Moving along... so Bel what do you think about Fran?" The doctor looked at Bel.

"Ushishi he's not my type."

"I meant like as in a person."

"Oh yeah, he's a froggy."

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's it?"

"Duh."

"And why is it that Fran's a froggy?"

"Because he is."

"He's not an actual frog Bel, he's a person... why do you call him 'froggy'?"

"Cuz he's green, like a frog, and he has a hat duh."

"But sempai, you make me wear this hat." Fran pointed out.

"Yeah? why is that?" Vangroogle asked.

"Ushishishi, cuz he's a froggy."

"He's not a 'froggy'."

"Can I take it off then?" _Stab._

"Doctor Vandroogle...." Fran whines.

"It's Vangroogle sweetie." Vangroogle corrects.

"Can we go yet?" Bel asks.

"No not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because you still haven't answered my question!"

"What question?"

"Why do you call Fran 'froggy?"

"You know... I don't seem to recall the commoner asking that..."

"Bel!"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"What question?"

"ARGH I GIVE UP!" Dr. Vangroogle threw her notepad at Bel's face.

"Ow what the hell?!"

"Okay! I have two solutions!" Dr. Vangroogle held up two fingers.

"Does that mean we're done?" Fran asked.

"One!" Dr. Vangroogle continued, "You guys are gay."

"What!?"

"Ushishishi, the prince is not gay."

"Or two, Bel is overly dependent on Fran." She seemed to be amused, "Either one can go... but I'd put my money on the first one."

"What?!"

"Okay we're done here, your friend with the long hair will come and get you guys in a sec." She waved as she left the room. "I'll see you guys when your children need therapy!"

Silence...

"Worst doctor ever?"

"Ya... stupid commoner... the prince is not gay."

"And she's going to leave us tied here?"

"VROOOI!!! WTF!?" Squalo barging into the room, "YOU GUYS ARE GAY!?! I KNEW HAVING THAT THING (he's referring to Lussuria) AROUND WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"I'm not gay." Bel and Fran said in sync.

"Right... you're just made for each other." Squalo smirked. "Vroi... wait till the boss hears about this!" He laughed and dodged Bel's knives. Then he pushed some button that let both of them go.

_Mafia doctors... _Fran sighed, _worst idea ever._

END.

* * *

Hm... feels rushed... but oh well XD anyways I hope you guys like it... I believe Bel is very overly dependent on Fran, but I like theory one better ;D

Review s'il vous plait?

taa ta!

-Eko


	19. The Talk

So Fran hasn't had the _Talk... _

Rated T... for the birds and the bees :P

_: _I don't own KHR

_

* * *

The Talk  
_

Because of a dare, Squalo was to go around the mansion and ask everyone what their opinion of gay people was. After a long argument and some "VROI"'S (and some swearing) tossed around, he was finally tricked into doing it.

Squalo holding a camera reluctantly: So.... Fran...

Fran: [blinks]

Squalo: What's your opinion of gay people?

Fran: [blank face] Well... I'm surrounded by them... so- *ping ping ping* [three knives land in the boy's hat, a fourth one misses and goes through the camera lens, the screen goes blank]

* * *

[camera turns on, the lens is cracked but everything is still visible]

[Bel appears on screen]

Squalo: Vroi brat if you're going to follow me might as well answer the question...

Bel: Ushishishi I thought you'd never ask...

Fran [from behind Bel]: Sempai is gay so it's only natural- [is stabbed out of the way]

Bel: The prince supports gay rights [Bel grinned ignoring Fran's comment]

Squalo: Great... moving on... [staring to leave]

Bel: Hey, sharky didn't get an answer from the froggy!

[camera goes back to Bel's who's pointing to Fran with a knife]

Squalo:[grumbles] K brat answer the question!

Fran: Honestly, I'm not very comfortable with g-[stabbed] -I support gay rights too.

Bel: Ushishishi good froggy

Squalo [under breath]: fags...

Bel: What'd you call the prince?

Squalo: A fag. Got a problem with that?

Bel: No... but you should cuz you're not one to talk [grins]

Squalo: Brat what are you implying? [pulls out sword]

Bel: I'm implying what I'm implying

Squalo: F***n brat take that back

Bel: Make me [you can probably imagine his face here]

[camera is dropped as Squalo lunges at Bel]

Squalo: F***n spoiled piece of trash!

Bel: Come get me sharky!

[commotion commotion]

[knives and swords]

[more swearing and shouting]

[camera is picked up you see a pair of green eyes]

Fran: You probably want to see this too. [camera turns to fight]

[Knife knocks camera out of Fran's hands, it falls on the floor]

Fran: [Monotonously] Oh darn. I think it's broken.

[Lussuria comes in]

Lussuria: Boys~! Don't kill each other now!

[Fran picks up camera]

Fran: Nah... it still works. [points camera at Lussuria who's sitting down in a chair]

Lussuria: [waves holds out bucket of popcorn towards Fran] Want some hon?

Fran: No thanks [blankly] I can't eat and hold a camera at the same time.

[Bel stops and looks at Fran, sweat drops, continues fighting]

Lussuria: That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!

Squalo: Is it really? [still fighting]

Fran: It's true, I can't multitask well if you hadn't noticed.

Lussuria: I hadn't

Bel: I did [grins]

Squalo: [sarcastically] Bel would know right?

Bel: That's right Sharky, I control the relationship

Squalo: Vroi!! What is that supposed to mean!?

Fran: What relationship?

Lussuria: Yours

Fran: I don't get it...

Bel: [to Squalo] it means that you're the girl in your relationship

Squalo: VROII!!! TAKE THAT BACK!

Fran: What relationship? [still confused]

Lussuria: Squa's and bossu's relationship

Squalo: WHAT!? [looks at Lussuria]

Fran: Oh yeah, the long haired commander and the boss...

Squalo: You know too!? [at Fran]

Bel: Who doesn't? [grinning] you're so loud...

Squalo: I AM NOT!

Lussuria: You're louder than Bel and Frannie...

Bel: [vein pop] That's cuz we haven't done anything yet...

Squalo: [smirks] you haven't?

[Bel glares at Squalo]

Fran: Wait... louder that me and Sempai what?

Lussuria: [Wraps arm around Fran] Fran honey has anyone ever talked to you about the birds and the bees?

Fran: Birds and bees? [confused]

Lussuria: I think it's time for me to give you_ the talk..._

Squalo: Fran hasn't had _the talk _yet?

Fran: What 'talk'?

Lussuria: Ooh~! I'll tell you!

Bel: Eww no... you'll give him all the wrong ideas

Lussuria: Than Squalo should do it since he's more experienced!

Squalo: Wha?

Bel: Yeah like that's any better...

Lussuria: Then it's settled! Bel will give Fran _the talk!_ [grabs Squalo's arm] Common Squa, they'll need a moment!

Bel: What!?

Lussuria: Have fun now! [waves, winks, shuts door behind him]

[Fran turns camera at Bel]

Fran: So the 'talk'?

Bel: [makes odd face] Don't point that thing at me!

Fran: But you're supposed to tell me about the 'talk'... or whatever.

Bel: Yeah I don't know how to explain it...

Fran: Try your hardest?

Bel: Go ask Levi or something.

Fran: Okay. [turns and walks out of room]

* * *

[camera turns on, you see Levi sitting on a couch watching TV, Xanxus in the background flipping through channels]

Levi: What do you want brat?

Fran: Sempai says to ask you about _the talk._

Levi: [shocked] _the talk?_

Fran: Yeah what is that?

[Xanxus in the back bursts out laughing]

Levi: Um... well...

[More laughs from Xanxus]

Levi: It's complicated- well-er... you know how guys have- you know? Yeah... well that and girls-or sometimes guys and other guys- but not really- um...

Xanxus: Ay brat, why don't you go ask the piece of trash?

Fran: You mean the commander?

Xanxus: Yeah that.

Fran: Well sempai said that if he did I'd get the wrong idea...

Xanxus: Then why doesn't he tell you himself?

Fran: He says he doesn't know how to explain it...

[Xanxus burst into another roar of laughter]

Xanxus: Tell him that he should try _showing _you instead [grinning]

Fran: Okay [he turns leaving Xanxus roaring]

* * *

[Walks in to Bel's room]

Bel: [throws knife at hat] What'd he tell you?

Fran: He couldn't explain it either, but Xanxus said since you can't explain it that you should try showing me instead [blankly]

[Bel could of had a nose bleed here]

Bel: What!?

Fran: So what is it?

Bel: Er... well...

Fran: You can show me

Bel: I rather not...

Fran: Then tell me

Bel: um... [looks around] how 'bout this? [walks over to his desk, picks up laptop and hands it to Fran] Look up 'the birds and the bees' or something.

Fran: [opens the laptops] okay

….............................................. an hour later.................................................................

Fran: Hey sempai are you a girl?

Bel:[playing video games] Do I look like a girl to you?

Fran: Do you seriously want me to answer that question?

[Bel pauses game and glares]

Fran: [waves it off] never mind...

[Bel continues playing]

Fran: Hey sempai what's a transvestite?

Bel: It's a guy who wants to be a girl.

Fran: Is Lussuria a transvestite?

Bel: Umm... sure.

[moments later]

Fran: Hey sempai what's a eunuch?

Bel: What kind of site are you on!? [grabs laptop from Fran]

Fran: Hey... I was reading that

Bel: Okay here it is! [Bel closes the laptop] When a guy really thinks a chick is hot, he... he...[Bel looks for the right word] yeah he 'makes magic' [air quotes] and Bam! Look annoying mini-peasants!

[Fran raises and eyebrow and cocks his head]

Fran: Sex? You guys were talking about sex?

Bel: [flustered] well duh!

Fran: Why didn't you guys just say that? [bluntly]

Bel: Because... I don't know! Now go away you're annoying!

Fran: [rolls eyes] Whatever,you guys are stupid... [gets up and starts for the door, turns back] 'makes magic'? Really?

Bel: [throws knife at Fran] Shut up frog.

[Fran shuts the door behind him]

[five seconds later from hall:]

Fran: YO! STUPID LONG HAIRED COMMANDER! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SEX!?

[Bel sweat drops]

END.

* * *

*for those of you that don't know what a eunuch is (my sister didn't -_-'') it's basically a guy without his 'manhood' :P

Um... yeah I didn't like the ending so much but I couldn't think of a way to end it really -_-'' Originally this was a doodle I made and I decided to type it up, but I kinda got carried away XD but yeah... please R&R!

-Eko


	20. Cellphones

Gahh... sick again =___= seems like I do that a lot heh heh... I blame genetics :P

Anyways I'm bored and don't feel like working on my other fic, so lets start anew shan't we?

Okay so I've decided that fic #25 will be the finale of the Froggy & Prince Chronicles.

I just feel like it's time for the Froggy and Prince Chronicles to come to an end. There I said it! But I really think 25 is a great place to stop ^.^ Now before a giant rock comes flying through my window knocking me unconscious... let me just say, because of this I promise to try my hardest and make fic #25 the awesomest! K? With Bel x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo and 8059 (just for you Nia!) :3

XD sort of so yeah! Somewhat of a count down! Fic # 20!!!

Rated T

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Cellphones 

_Vzzzzzzzt. Vzzzzzzt. Vzzzzzzt._

The green LG rumor in the boy's pocket vibrated.

Fran pulled out the phone, sliding it open to discover that he had a new text message.

_Whatcha doin? -Jessie_

He was sitting on the couch watching TV in the Varia HQ. He sighed, trying to remember who the hell Jessie was, and replied: "No...thin...g...real...ly..." Fran was the type of person who read aloud as he texted. _Sent._

"Ushishishi" Bel appeared out nowhere, like always. Another thing he had in common with the Cheshire cat (can you guess what the other is?). He flopped down lazily on the couch across from Fran. "Since when do _you _have a phone?"

Fran looked up from his phone, "I've always had one." He slid it close and shoved it back in his pocket.

"And why didn't the prince know about this?"

"Well gee, I'm sorry I should of mentioned it earlier..." Fran began in sarcastic monotone. "Oh hey sempai, Squalo says you have a new mission in Russia, by the way I have a phone, just thought I'd let you know."

Bel looked at Fran.

"Give me your number." He instructed.

_Give sempai my number? _Fran's mind processed this, _yeah 'cause I don't spend my day avoiding contact with you already... _

Fran raised and eyebrow at him. "Why in hell would I willingly give you my number?"

"Because I'm a prince." Bel flashed his signature grin.

"Is that your answer to everything?"

"No, now give the prince your number."

"No."

Three knifes were thrown, "Now froggy."

"No."

_Vzzzt. Vzzzt. Vzzzt._

Fran's phone vibrated again.

"Give me your number stupid frog." Bel annoyed.

Fran ignored him, sliding his phone open again.

_Exciting. Doing anything tonight? -Jessie_

"Um...not...real...ly..." Fran typed in.

"Do you always do that?" Bel looked at him with an odd face.

"Do what?"

"Talk to yourself while you're texting?"

"I guess."

Bel got up, walked over to Fran and snatched his phone.

"You're not going to get my number," Fran said not even making an effort to get his phone back. "It's nowhere on my phone."*

"Yeah yeah, I'm just looking at it." Bel sat back down with Fran's phone in his hands. "Green huh?" He smirked.

"I didn't pick it out."

"But it fits you froggy." Bel grinned, sliding the phone open and starting to go through it.

Fran rolled his eyes.

"You have a lot of contacts frog, are these all your froggy friends?"

"No sempai, they're people."

"Why do you have Lussuria on here!?"

Fran shrugged.

_Vzzzzt. Vzzzt. Vzzzt. _

"Who's Jessie?"

"I dunno." He shrugged again.

"So you give strangers your number and not me?"

"Yep."

Bel stared at the frog for a moment, then he went back to snooping through his stuff.

"Why don't you have any pictures?"

"I don't really care fro pictures."

"Hmm..." Bel went back to Fran's inbox. _Create message._

"What are you doing now?"

"Oh nothing, just looking through your messages." He answered typing in a number.

"You're really nosy sempai."

"Yeah yeah." He pushed send. "Here." He closed the phone and tossed it back to the boy.

"What are doing?" Fran asked feeling suspicious of his sempai.

Bel got up, stretched and started making his exit. "Oh nothing, I think I'll go take a nap now." He grinned reassuringly, although this only made Fran even more suspicious.

As he left the room, leaving Fran questioning, he pulled out his own phone.

"Ushishi..." he chuckled. _Look at that, a new message. _

Meanwhile back in the Lounge, Fran sat there confused and angry because normally he could tell what his sempai was up to. He gave up eventually, sighing and shifting his attention back to the TV, when his phone vibrated again.

Thinking it was again, this Jessie person, he slid it open. But he was wrong, _Unknown Number, _he opened the message:

_Hey Froggy :P_

Feeling angry and defeated Fran threw the phone at the TV, hoping it would break so he would have to get a new one. Sadly it didn't, and now Bel had his number, the world really couldn't just get better.

_Vzzzt. Vzzzzt. Vzzzzt._

It vibrated again, from the floor where it laid next to the TV.

Fran ignored it, _I'm not going to get that_.

… (the dots represent the seconds that go by)

_I hate myself, _Fran got up reluctantly and picked up his phone:

_It's because I'm a prince._

Fran threw the phone on the floor again and left the room. Hating life, his sempai, and whoever invented cellphones.

* * *

THE END.

*I'm not sure if this applies to anyone, but on my phone, my phone number isn't on there, I remember that being annoying when I first got it :P

I know I've done the cell phone thing before but I liked this one more :D

Well there you go! Kinda short! But 4 more to go! I'm excited :P I hope you like it! Please R&R!

-Eko


	21. Varia SelfHelp

The idea for this fic was given to me by, Hiei and Shino! :P

Rated T

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the general idea

* * *

How to ruin your kohai's life in 5 easy steps

**1.** When you are first introduced to him, welcome him to the family by forcing him to wear a large frog hat. Make sure he recognizes that protesting will not be tolerated and sarcastic remarks will be punished.

**2**. Never acknowledge his presence. On the contrary, make sure he pays you the proper respect as you enter the room. If he pretends to, or does not notice you, make sure he knows you are there by using sharp objects (knives preferred) to announce your being. Also occasional 'ushishishi'ing is recommended.

**3**. Belittle him by calling him names that aren't his, at the same time, demand that he calls you Sempai

**4.** Make him your own personal slave.

**5**. Occasionally remind him that you love him

25 ways to survive the Varia

**1. **Never show emotion. It will be your biggest weakness.

**2. **Make up insulting names for all of them (with the exception of the boss unless you wish to die)

**3. **Don't mention the Tenth or anything related to the Vongola unless you wish to die.

**4. **Never get in Xanxus's way.

**5. **Never get in Xanxus's way when he's getting his way with the long haired commander.

**6. **Never ask the long haired commander why he's limping.

**7. **Never mention the loud yelling you hear at night when the long haired commander is within a 50 meter radius.

**8. **Avoid the _openly_ gay members of the Varia at all costs.

**9. **If #8 is unavoidable, keep the conversation short and make yourself uncute (if possible)

**10. **If neither 8 or 9 work, prepare yourself for possible: cheek pinching, hugging, squealing, etc.

**11. **Ignore the guy with the mustache.

**12. **If the guy with the mustache talks to you, insult him and walk away.

**13. **Stay away from the self proclaimed prince to avoid dying from blood loss.

**14. **Make fun of Bel-sempai's tiara.

**15. **Make fun of his knives while your at it.

**16. **Bend them also.

**17. **Give up. The hat has to stay.

**18. **Don't get your hopes up, he doesn't mean it when he says that.

**19. **Even if he looks like he's being serious.

**20. **'Love' is just a word, do not let it affect you.

**21. **NEVER say it back, not even as a sarcastic remark.

**22. **DO NOT drink anything he gives you.

**23. **DO NOT do what he says.

**24. **DO NOT let him touch you

**25. **And if you ever just so happen to wake up one morning in his bed, remember to take the hat with you as you leave.

* * *

Haha... I like Fran's guide :P

Anyways thanks for the idea Hiei and Shino! XD I had fun with this!

Sorry its so short I hope you guys like it! R&R!!

-Eko


	22. Tattoos

Haha... yeah... yep....

* * *

Tattoos

"Ushishishi..."

Bel couldn't stop grinning.

"Will you stop staring already?" Fran rolling his eyes.

Bel wasn't going to stop grinning at the frog anytime soon. Why???

The froggy had gotten hurt... Amazing isn't it?

And to top it off it wasn't in combat, or by the prince's hand, or anything like that. It was _after _they had finished their mission and they were walking back to the car. He just tripped! And BAM! There went his ankle! Bel didn't know why he was so happy about it, I mean come on, it wasn't even his fault, and also there was no blood. But he did feel happy, he found the whole case scenario amusing.

"Ushishishi..." he chuckled again.

"Are we almost there yet?" Fran asked the driver, "Sempai is starting to creep me out."

The man at the wheel gave a nod as the car approached the warehouse. Once inside, the building's floors sink down into the secret underground garage. The underground garage was home to all the cars or other various vehicles used by the Varia.

The driver dropped the two off near the elevator at the other end of the lot. Fran wasn't to happy about having to accept his sempai's help, but seeing as there was no other helping hand, he accepted the blond's.

He was uncomfortable for two reasons: One, he knew his sempai was more than comfortable with this situation, in which the boy had to hold on to him. And two, this was going to be used against him at some point of his life.

Once inside the elevator, Fran sunk into the opposite wall. He hated inclosed spaces. And what sucks more than being claustrophobic in an elevator? Being claustrophobic in an elevator with an insane prince smiling at you a little more than usual.

"What?"

"Ushishishi... nothing."

The elevator ride seemed longer than normal, as it always did with the mad prince around. Fran waited anxiously for the light jump the elevator made before it stopped. It always made him dizzy and he didn't like that.

_Bing! _The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Bel offered his arm to the boy again, but he refused, "I'm fine," Fran glared as he made an attempt to step forward. A lousy attempt to step forward, that ended in him stumbling and making himself like a complete idiot.

Bel laughed and offered his hand to the boy again. He took it reluctantly.

"Fraaaannnnnnniee~!!" Lussuria wailed, as they approached the infirmary, "What's wrong!? Why are you limping!?"

"I fell." The boy said simply.

"You fell!?"

"Ushishishi... froggy got hurt." Bel sang.

"Yeah and I think sempai here is a little too happy about it..." Fran pointed at Bel, "You might want to check him out first, ahh wait never mind I think it's apparent by now that he's a lost case."

_Stab. _

"Bel~! Don't hurt him when he's injured!" Lussuria rushed to Fran's side.

"Ushishishi..."

Lussuria then helped Fran over to one of the beds.

"Does this hurt?" He asked Fran as he examined his ankle.

He just gave a small nod.

"Ahh~ I don't think it's broken," the mohawked man examined more, "Yep! It's just a sprain hon~ better wrap it up anyways, I'll be right back!"

"Take your time," Bel smirked as the man left the room.

"You can go too," Fran suggested, "There's REALLY no need for your presence."

"Ushishi..." Bel threw a couple more knives at the boy, "The prince will do as he pleases."

"Whatever, creepo..." Taking the knives and bending them.

_Stab._

"Bel~! What did tell you about stabbing poor Frannie!?" Lussuria squealed as he came in carrying the necessary medical supplies.

"I don't recall you saying anything..." Bel purred as he sat down next to the frog.

"What do you want?" Fran raised an eyebrow.

"The prince wants to observe as the frog gets operated on." He grinned.

"Now now Bel, it's not serious enough for it to require operation." Lussuria explained as he sat down in front of Fran.

"Aw... no froggy blood?"

"No blood."

"Tsk. What a shame."

"Sadist." Fran muttered under his breath.

"Speak up frog I didn't quite catch that," Bel twirled a knife.

"Oh nothing fallen prince sempai."

"Bel..." Lussuria warned the blond.

"Ushishi, frog's lucky we're not alone."

"You'd like that very much wouldn't you sempai."

"Why yes, yes I would."

"Pervert."

"Frog."

"Fran dear would you please hold out your leg?"

"Freak."

"Masochist."

"Your face is a masochist."

"Emo froggy."

"Look who's talking."

"Ushishi, the prince is."

"Weirdo."

"What was that froggy?"

"Nothing sempai."

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought."

"There~ we're almost done." Lussuria starting to roll out bandages.

"Wait- what is that?" Bel having noticed something peculiar on the frog's ankle.

"What is what sempai?"

"That?" He leaned forward to get a better look.

"You mean this?" Lussuria asked as he raised Fran pant leg to reveal the rest of the hidden marks.

"Yeah... who's E-bon-y?"

"That's none of your business..." Fran quickly pulling his pant leg down.

"Ebony? Is that a guy or a girl?" Lussuria asked curiously.

"I think it's a girl name." Bel stated.

"Oooh... Fran and Ebony... has a nice ring to it no?"

"The prince does not like this 'Ebony' person."

"Lussuria-san, can you just bandage my leg already?"

"Bel, you don't even know her."

"And? The prince doesn't even need to know this 'Ebony' to be able to tell that he doesn't like her."

"Bel-sempai do you always speak in a third person?"

"But hon~ it's better not to judge a book by it's cover."

"Ushishi, what are you talking about, the prince judges books by their cover ALL the time."

"Bel-san..." Lussuria shook his head disapprovingly.

"What? If the book is fat, it's going to be long and boring." The blond explained, "And if the book is small and thin, it's going to be short and pointless. That's the rule, it always applies, unless it's a pop-up book, those are fat and colorful. The prince likes pop-up books."

"That... isn't surprising..." Fran said monotonically.

"So this Ebony? How long have you been seeing her?" Lussuria asked.

"Urgh... I thought we had dropped this subject..."

"Ebony is an icky name." Bel said in a childish manner.

"Does she know you're in the mafia?"

"Is she ugly?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Ahh... you're right... it's not, I'm sorry Frannie dear, here let me see your leg."

"I bet she is ugly."

"Sempai, you know..." Sigh. "Never mind."

"Ok there hon~ you're done~" Lussuria finished wrapping Fran up. " But Ebony must be one lucky chick..."

Fran glared.

"Just saying!" Lussuria shrugged, "You don't just tattoo anybody's name in what? Diploma Gothic Light point 42?"

"I'm outta here..." Fran said annoyed and getting up.

"Ushishishi..." Bel said following him.

Fran stopped and faced his sempai, "do you like have nothing better to do?"

"Nope."

He sighed and continued walking.

"So this Ebony?" Bel began.

"No one!" Fran glared.

…...

"So a tattoo huh?"

"Oh god..." Fran rolled his eyes, "If I tell you will you go away??"

"Nope." Bel said in a unusually cheerful way.

"..."

"I didn't think the froggy would be up for a tattoo..."

"Yeah and?"

"Just saying,"

They were outside of Fran's room now, he sighed once more and open the door going inside. Bel followed but Fran scooted him out again.

"Ebony is a type of wood sempai." He said blankly as he closed the door on him.

"Wait-what?" Bel said confused. He stood there for a while pondering it, then shrugged and left. I guess the idea of a frog getting wood tattooed on his ankle made sense to him. Later on he would learned that Ebony was also the name of Fran s mother.

End.

* * *

This was random babbling... idk... but I thought I'd post it anyways :P

Not very funny but yeah... tell me what you thinks anyways ;) And sorry for any mistakes I was too lazy to proof read =.=

R&R

-Eko


	23. In the land of Airav

Ah.. okay so I had promised ShoujoAnimeFreak13 like a bajillion years ago that I'd do a alternate ending for fic 14, I've been meaning to get to it =_= I'm so sorry, but I did it! Well not really, I kinda went with the same idea and came up with a whole different story. In which Fran is the prince and Bel is... well normal ^.^ so enjoy I hope!

Rated T

Disclaimer, I don't own KHR.

* * *

**_Intro:_**

**_Once upon a time there was an evil-yaoi-loving-fairy-witch named Mokuren. And one day as she watched over the wonderful kingdom of Varia, she felt like something JUST had to happen. So with a wave of her wand (and some special effects from the dwarfs of Nomnomnom land), she made this happen:_**

"Peasant number three," The prince motioned for the unfortunate maid closest to him, "would you do me a favor and fetch my favorite slave."

"Y-yes sir," She said bowing and exiting the 'royal hangout' (named by the prince himself).

The boy smirked evilly sitting on his throne, _time to have some fun, _he thought.

Yes _boy._ Were you expecting someone else? Ahh... sorry to disappoint. This prince wasn't the prince you were expect nye? Well let me introduce you to him then.

Meet Prince Fran. This green haired porcelain beauty is the heir to the kingdom of Airav. Although all fear him, not many can resist his cuteness. So spoiled he was! Although not many knew that he had a soft side as well. Except for the exception to the exception...

"You called your highness?" A very bored looking blond man came in. Dressed way too nicely to be a 'slave', but that was all part of the Prince's game.

"Of course I did, why else would you have been beckoned here? Stupid boy." Fran snapped but at the same time motioned Bel over.

"Hm. How may I be of service to you? ….dear prince," He added the last part sarcastically. Coming up to the boy.

"Thanks doll," Once Bel was in front of him he made him crouch down, and placed his own silver 'custom made crown' in the blond hair. "But I can do without the sarcasm."

He rearranged his hair, to cover Bel's eyes. Bel was used to it now. As Fran would put it, 'he just wanted to make sure that those precious eyes were reserved for him and him only'.

"Now carry me." The soft voice demanded.

"Why?" Bel asked bluntly.

Fran smacked him with the closest heavy object, which in this case just so happened to be some flowers from a nearby vase. He was just lucky Fran hadn't used the vase.

Bel chuckled the laugh the teen adored so much and did what he was told.

He picked him up, and Fran wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Now carry me to the balcony." He ordered.

The blond carried him to the window, and without putting Fran down slid the glass door open. The night's soft draft brushing past them. The blond sat him down on the edge of the balcony.

Fran smirked as his hands, that were still wrapped around Bel's neck, went down the man's shirt in search of something. He found it.

"Ahh... now who was trying to escape?" He said pulling the necklace out. The necklace was also the chain that bound him to Airav, he couldn't leave the castle with it on. Fran examined the scratches on the padlock that hung on a light chain. _Oddly suspicious markings no?_

"Hand it over." He sighed.

Bel laughed again handing an oddly shaped knife to the small prince.

Fran bent it and tossed out into the darkness. "I've confiscated so many of these things." He says putting his hand out asking for the rest of the knifes he knew the man had on him. "Where in hell do you get them?"

"I make them," Bel answered simply taking a couple more from his pocket and handing them over.

"Well stop. It's useless." He tosses those too. "What you need is this." He pulled out a silver key, twirling it on by it's chain.

Bel made a quick attempt at snatching the key from the small hands. But the small prince moved quick, leaning back swiftly almost losing his balance and falling back. The blond, by reflex, caught the boy.

Fran grinned evilly, sitting up. "Nice to see you're loyal."

"Hmm." Bel looked away, "If you had fallen so would have the key."

"But the key would have survived, I wouldn't have."

"True..." The blond shrugged.

The small prince grinned, motioning Bel to carry him again.

The man picked him up. Wrapping one arm around his neck, and the other reaching for his crown. "You should have let me fall." He smiles placing it back in his green hair.

"I know." The prisoner sighed. "That's what you said yesterday."

With that they went inside. And they probably maybe ended happily ever, THE END.

* * *

Yeah probably not what you expected. And it's really short, but I felt it was okay enough. #23! almost there!

Please R & R!!!

The more you do the more my frown turns upside down! :3

lol that was cheesy and unnecessary! anyway good day!

-木蓮 mokuren

P.s. anyone catch the name of the kingdom Fran rules?


	24. Why Things are the Way they Are

Why things are the way they are.

"And this is the lounge..." I heard Squalo say boredly.*

He was probably showing a newbie around. I didn't care enough so I didn't take my eyes off the T.V. Although I was wondering why Levi wasn't the one giving the tour, but maybe the boss finally snapped and killed the thing. Yes I was thinking positive today.

"The brat sitting on the couch is Bel you'll be sharing a room with him."

"What!?" I turn at the mention of my name.

"You heard me princess, you're sharing rooms from now on." Squalo grins mockingly.

I threw a couple knives at Squalo in response to the princess comment.

"The prince will not stand for this." I say eying the group of newbies he was showing around.

Just a bunch of wimpy guys and a chick with oddly colored hair. A new cleaning maid maybe? I didn't care really. Squalo better had been joking, that annoying gay shark... if he wasn't the bosses personal whore he'd of been dead a loooong time ago.

"Moving on..." Squalo led the group away, that smirk still on his face.

I ignored him turning back to the TV. No way in hell I'd ever take any crap from him.

* * *

"_And a flood warning has been issued over western Europe..."_

_Blip. _

"_Enrique no!"_

"_Maria lo siento."_

_Blip._

"_Contestant 39 common down!"_

_Blip._

"_...and we observe the organism in it's natural habitat."_

_Blip. _

I swore at the TV as I turned it off. There was nothing on ever since the stupid shark canceled the cable in the rooms. 'Budget reasons' my ass, he spends more money on his friggin hair products. Of course I have the money to pay for myself but apparently 'it wouldn't be fair to everyone else'. So I offered to pay for everyone's cable but he said that would be stupid and that we could all just share the cable in the lounge. 'Just share', the prince can't 'just share' that's absurd. Because NO ONE wants to be in there when him and the boss are sucking each others faces off.

I looked over to my desk where my laptop sat. And then there was the whole thing with the internet. Some newb had been caught trying to hack on to our server in order to get info on the Vongola. So the stupid shark used that as an excuse to cut me off. And I know someone in this friggin building has internet, Lussuria would die without his internet porn yaoi thing.

I still had a phone, so I wasn't necessary COMPLETELY cut off from the world. I was allowed to come and go from this dump at will. But honestly I was just too lazy.

I heard the door open so I looked up. It was the cleaning maid with the hair.

"You're supposed to knock." I snap.

"I did." She replied in a rather rude way. "More than once."

"What do you want?" I asked after a moment of her just standing there.

" The guy with the hair said I was sharing rooms with you." She said with the same blank look on her face.

"Why in the world would he stick you in here?"

She shrugs.

Well I couldn't just kick her out right? After all she was just a chick. Squalo would pay for this later but in the meantime I sigh. "And you don't care if you stay here?"

"Not really."

"Fine, you can put your stuff over there." I wave getting off my bed and heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a sec."

* * *

I walk into the kitchen to find Lussuria chopping onions and watching TV.

"Hey Lus, where's Sharky?" I ask approaching the counter.

"H-he left." He answers between sniffles. "On a m-mission in E-Ecuador."

"I see... do you know what's the case with my new roommate?"

"Oh, Fran?" He smiles, tears flowing out of him like crazy. "Frannie was y-your last case member?"

Last case? That was with the stupid shark...

"Is that who we kidnapped?" I ask remembering.

"Y-yes."

"Why?" We had enough cleaning maids didn't we?

He shrugs. "Squa-chan said that you were responsible for Frannie because you didn't do anything during the mission.

"Yeah... well it was a kidnapping and we didn't kill anyone... those kind of missions bore me." I explain. "Well whatever then I guess I'll bother the shark about it when he gets back."

I turn to leave and Luss continues chopping and sobbing.

"That's gotta be one strong onion." I say turning back.

He looks at me shaking his head. "N-not that." He motions to the TV. "Enrique just left Maria!!!"

I sweat drop. Spanish soap operas... that's a new one. I didn't even know Lussuria spoke Spanish, but I guess it isn't all that different than Italian.

* * *

Back in my room Fran is gone. Who knows where she went but I used it as an opportunity to shower. When I come back Fran is sitting on the couch reading. I sit down on my bed pondering if I should do the correct thing and take the couch today. But since Prince the Ripper never does the correct thing, I shrug and decide to got get something to eat.

I'm not sure what the stupid shark was trying to do by putting this Fran person in my room, but he's not going to get away with it. If he was trying to make me feel uncomfortable my sticking a girl in my room, then he underestimated me. I would never be disturbed by something so unreasonable, females are pointless and annoying.

I go back to my room munching on a cream filled empanada... whatever that was. Lussuria had begun to show an interest in Mexico because quote; 'Enrique is so hot'. I enter Fran is still reading. So I grab a book and my iPod to do the same. As I finish the second to last chapter of a biography of the Zodiac Killer, Fran puts down her book.

"I'ma take a shower." She says with a bored expression. I can't really blame her there was nothing to do around here. Especially when you're a hostage... I think.

"K," I say without looking up.

That is until I notice her beginning to take off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I question quickly.

"Taking off my shirt?" She says like she's talking to a two year old.

"Here?!"

"I'm sorry are you uncomfortable with it?" She asked with no concern at all.

This is when it hits me. _He's a guy..._

Of course I'm not going to say anything stupid like 'You're a guy!?' or 'You're not a girl!?', that would make me look like an idiot, and Prince the Ripper is no idiot. Also it'd be pretty cliche. But this changes things. One, this makes him a no-no in my book. Two, how dare he look so feminine he shall pay, dumb frog. And three, when I rip the gay shark to death he WILL watch.

I just shake my head no. "No I'm not uncomfortable with it, but how dare you strip down in presence of royalty."

"Royalty?" He tilts his head, seriously this dude looks way too much like a girl. "Yeah I was wondering, is that thing real?" He points to my crown.

I glare and he rolls his eyes at me before he walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

I really don't like this kid. He shall suffer, and so will Squalo. Stupid Shark... stupid Frog.

Frog. That's good. I chuckle and lay back on my bed. _Heh, Frog... I think I'll work from there... _

END.

* * *

And that's why Bel hates Fran :P

*Boredly is not a word by the way :P and I think I used it twice...

Ah... 1 fic to go! I'm having fun ^.^ sorry I haven't updated in a while btw... Exams... =___________________= sigh... XD but the years almost done so yay! :P

Anyway I hope you likes it or hated it either one is acceptable ;)

Reviews make the world go round!

-Eko


	25. Tales from a Bucket of Popcorn

Haha well look at that I did it heh...

So I think this one revolved more around 8059 and I apologize for that :( but hey maybe I'll make it up to you guys with an extra or something :) it's short but it has all our fav pairing (I hope lol) and I thought it was cute :3 Anyway I hope you guys like it, if not tell me and I'll give you some pie! Or cookies if you don't like pie, altho what righteous (idk if that is how you spell it) person doesn't like pie! *ahem ahem* Nia! Anyway I've had fun doing this and I feel like my writing has grown over the time and that's good! ^.^ Thanks for all of you that stuck with me through the end! Haha you deserve the most of the credit!

Rated T

And I don't own anything!

* * *

The Froggy & Prince Chronicles: Tales from a Bucket of Popcorn

Hayato you should take off your hat."

The black haired young man laughed nervously, letting the silver haired one go before him.

The Italian turned and faced the taller boy, "You! Shut up." He glared, "And who the hell gave you permission to call me that!"

"Well I thought-"

"Stop!" Gokudera interrupted harshly. "Don't 'think'! Because whatever you 'think' is wrong. Got it?"

"Um, okay," Yamamoto smiled seemingly amused.

Gokudera turned and swiftly continued down the aisle of theater seats. The other follows happily.

"Why did we have to come so early? The movie doesn't start for another half hour." He asks curiously as they sit down.

But Gokudera doesn't do curious and replies bluntly.

"Because if we came when people were around, they would see us."

"Is that why your wearing the hat?" Yamamoto grins.

"Yeah. That's why." He answers truthfully eying the other. "What are you smiling at freak?"

"Oh nothing."

"Stop staring then!"

"Why does it bother you?" Yamamoto leans in to provoke him.

"No!" He denies but jerking back slightly, "And don't get too close!"

"But there's no one here."

"Yeah and?"

"You're a touchy person Gokudera." Yamamoto says leaning back in his seat.

"I am not." Gokudera frowns. "I just don't like you."

"You don't?"

"No I don't."

…

"But Ha-Gokudera doesn't hate me right?"

"No I hate you."

"But I like Hayato." He smiles.

Gokudera's eye twitches, he can't tell if the baseball player is being sincere or not.

"I told you not to call me that!" He snaps.

"But-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Gokudera ducks suddenly, pulling the baseball player down by the collar. "Someone's coming."

"And?"

"Don't you think it's a little early?" The mafioso speaks in a hushed tone.

"Well we-"

"Shh!"

The begin to crawl further into the darkness of the empty theater.

"Vrooiii... it's empty!" A voice familiar to the swordsman spoke. A voice that the Italian found even more irritating than the baseball idiot's laugh.

"F*ck. I f*king told you it didn't start till three." Another voice grumbles.

"You said 2:30!"

"Trash. This was your idea."

"You're blaming me now?"

"You're so loud..."

"Vroi! Let's leave then!"

"Hell no trash." Xanxus says pulling the man's hair back into the room, "You dragged me here to watch a f*cking movie, we're going to watch a f*cking movie!"

"What! We're going to wait half an hour?"

"Trash I never said anything about waiting."

Commotion was heard.

"Hey what the f*ck are are you going!"

"You going to entertain me scum."

"Here! Wait-"

Shuffling, shuffling.

Commotion, commotion.

Silence.

Gokudera looks at Yamamoto questioningly. "Did they leave?"

He shrugged and Gokudera let out a frustrated sigh.

He slowly sat up and looked over the row of seats.

"OH GOD! !$%#!" Flustered, the silver haired one ducked back down.

"What?" The baseball player asks smiling at the reaction.

"They...'re..."

"Haha your face is red!"

"Shhh!"

"Wait." Squalo's voice echos in the empty movie theater. "Someone's here."

"Yeah and what?" Xanxus says in an 'I-don'-give-a-crap' tone.

"No, wait Xanxus stop."

Silence.

"Oi. Whoever's there get lost."

"That's it?"

"Shut the f*ck up scum."

"But-"

Commotion, commotion.

The younger two behind the seats had begun to crawl away.

"Hey wait Gokudera your shirt is caught on-"

"What?"

"Omff-"

Fumble fumble, commotion, KaBam! Yamamoto stumbles into sight.

"Ouch." Only Yamamoto would smile stupidly in this situation.

"Wargh! No! Idiot get back here-!" Gokudera glares from behind the seats.

"What the?" Xanxus says in a not seemingly surprised look.

"Vroi, what the hell are you doing here!"

Squalo has his sword drawn out, while Xanxus seems to have been in the middle of ripping his hair out of the man's skull.

"Me and Hayato came to see a movie." Yamamoto say simply being himself and pointing in the direction of the seats.

"Ek." The Storm guardian protested.

"Oh yeah I meant Gokudera."

A moment of silence…

"Seriously?" Xanxus raises an eyebrow both in interest and disturbance, but who was he to judge?

"Half an hour early?" Squalo in plain interest.

"Gokudera wanted to make sure no one saw him."

Xanxus laughs loudly.

"Well that worked out well." Squalo smirks at the silver-haired teen's glare.

"What about you guys? What are you doing here?" He shoots back.

"Well this piece of scum here-"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"What the hell what? I didn't do anything trash."

"THEN WHAT IS THIS?" Squalo lifted the object that had hit him on the head.

It was a frog hat.

The four stared at it questioningly since it gave off an aura of familiarity.

"Stupid Sempai, look what you did." The toneless voice said lifting the illusion that hid their presence.

"Ushishishi, what did I say about taking off the hat?" A stab to the shoulder blade.

"What did I say about taking my popcorn?" The boy replies.

"VROIIII! WTF!"

"Oh hey there Bel, and kid I've never met before." Yamamoto greets host-like. Gokudera rolls his eyes, in a 'great there's more' way.

"What are you guys doing here?" The shark asks.

"We're on a date duh-" Bel explains before being silenced by a bucket of popcorn to the face.

"Never mind Sempai, you can have the rest of my popcorn." The boy adds in monotone. "We came to see a movie. But watching you guys goof around was much more entertaining."

"But you're half an hour early? Why?" Squalo asks the duo.

"For the same reason you all are, we didn't want to be sEEN." Fran exaggerates the last part in Bel's direction.

Bel plops the hat on Fran's head once more, "But I guess there was no point in that huh?" He says.

"Well," Gokudera begins as a thought forms in his head, "We could make... like you know, a pact or something..."

"A pact?" Xanxus being in favor of the idea.

"Yeah I guess that could work." Fran sighs.

Yamamoto shrugs.

Bel grins.

"Well it's all set then." Squalo grins. "We all saw nothing."

They agree. "Nothing it is."

Well... except for what the bucket of popcorn knows.

FIN.


End file.
